


Cause and Effect

by mean_whale



Series: Heatwave AU [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, Angst, Choking, Coming Out, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Happy Sex, Homophobia, Homosexuality, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: Kuroo makes big decisions and has to deal with the outcome. Sawamura wants to make big decisions too.





	1. I still don't know why I chose to title each chapter in the series

**Author's Note:**

> To fully understand this fic I recommend reading the previous Kuroo fics in the series.

From watching Bokuto’s relationship with Suga, Kuroo should have known to expect suffering when he started a relationship with an alpha who lived two hours away. He found himself easily distracted just to think about his boyfriend, just to wonder what he was doing right at that moment. Weeks had already turned to months in their relationship, but it didn’t make things easier. If anything, it made it harder to be apart.

If he was honest with himself, Kuroo had been afraid at first. He had been scared that Sawamura would wake up one day and realise that he didn’t really want to be with an alpha when he could be with an omega and have a normal life. Or maybe they would learn that they didn’t really get along as well as they had thought, maybe Sawamura would eventually get bored with him because he wasn’t as desirable as an omega.

Time and time again Sawamura had proven Kuroo’s fears to be unfounded, but it didn’t stop him from sometimes staying awake at night, thinking too much. That’s why Kuroo decided that he would have to do something. He would have to see if Sawamura was ready to go as far as he wanted to go.

It was Kuroo’s turn to visit Sawamura in Miyagi, and he was unusually fidgety on the way. Usually he had anticipation keeping his heart burning, but this time it was fear coiled heavy in his stomach. He knew that Sawamura could tell there was something going on when they met, Kuroo unable to act his usual self, so when they arrived to the Sawamura household and settled into the alpha’s room, Kuroo was immediately faced with deep brown eyes looking into his own.

“What’s wrong?” Sawamura asked.

“Why would something be wrong?” Kuroo asked in return and tried to laugh, but it was joyless and dried in his throat.

“You’re slumping,” Sawamura offered in response.

It wasn’t what Kuroo had expected, but he did notice that his shoulders were lower than usual. He tried to fix it, only to soon find himself crouching lower again. Sawamura looked at him with his eyebrows raised in expectation of a satisfying answer.

“I’m nervous,” Kuroo said.

Sawamura raised his brows even higher.

“I have something to say,” Kuroo added.

Sawamura looked at him expectantly, and Kuroo swallowed. He had decided to do this, so he was going to do it. He had to do it now that he had already told Sawamura that there was something to say.

“I just,” he started, looked around, and took a hold of Sawamura’s hands. “Sawamura. I want you to know something.”

“Okay?” Sawamura replied.

Kuroo took a deep breath. Sawamura smelled nice, and he smiled.

“I love you, Sawamura,” he said as clearly as he could, looking into the round eyes watching him.

Sawamura opened his mouth. He left it open for quite a while before closing it, hands clammy in Kuroo’s hold. Kuroo’s heart was beating so fast he thought that it would eventually jump out of his chest. His hands were shaking and legs weak, and he was happy that they were sitting down.

“Ah, shit,” Sawamura said, looking down before looking back up, eyes focused on Kuroo’s cheek rather than eyes. “I didn’t think…”

It was very hard to stay calm, when Kuroo was certain that this was a clear sign that all his fears had been right. He tried his best to stay put, although every part of him wanted to flee. He loosened his hold of the other alpha’s hands, but Sawamura squeezed back to not let him go.

“I love you too, Kuroo,” Sawamura then forced out and looked at his boyfriend. “I just didn’t… I wasn’t expecting to say it. I’ve had a hard time accepting it.”

“Really?” Kuroo asked. “Why?”

“I’m just going to assume you’re referring to my difficulties in accepting my feelings,” Sawamura said and chuckled humourlessly. “Maybe I have tried to seem like it’s easy, but it’s actually really hard to… I don’t know, to realise that you’re not who you thought you were? I mean. I never thought I’d fall for an alpha, and I don’t understand how it happened, and I’ve been trying to reason with myself and I just can’t find a reason.”

Kuroo nodded.

“I guess it’s a bit similar to when I fell for Suga,” he said, although wary of bringing up the omega. “Except I was suddenly normal and you’re… not.”

“There’s nothing abnormal in being gay,” Sawamura said, although he didn’t sound convinced.

Kuroo didn’t say anything. He had already told the alpha about his history with accepting himself so many times there was no point repeating it.

“I did have something else to say too,” he said instead. “Although now I’m not sure if I should.”

This time Sawamura smiled genuinely.

“Please do,” he said. “I want to know what you’ve been thinking about.”

Kuroo had thought that saying “I love you” was the most difficult part, but apparently he had been wrong. He tried to breathe properly, took several deep breaths, but his hands were now shaking visibly and the shivers were spreading to his lips too. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again and looking straight at Sawamura’s expectant face.

“I want us to move in together after school is over,” he forced out. “I want to live with you. I want to have my life with you.”

Sawamura frowned, but before Kuroo could worry, he noticed that the alpha’s eyes were tearing up.

“What’s wrong?” he hurried to ask.

Sawamura shook his head.

“Nothing’s wrong,” he said. “I can’t believe you just came out and said it like it’s nothing.”

“Did you not notice how nervous I was?” Kuroo pointed out, frowning himself now. “It wasn’t just like nothing!”

“Kuroo,” Sawamura said and let go of one of Kuroo’s hands to bring his fingers to the alpha’s lips. “You need to know that when I decided to get into this relationship, I was always expecting to go for it with everything. I always wanted a family, and now you’re offering me exactly that.”

Kuroo’s heart sank at the sudden thought Sawamura’s words brought to mind, but before he could say anything, Sawamura was pressing their lips together.

“Yes, I’ll move in with you,” the alpha said, a single tear trailing down his cheek.

“Are you quite sure?” Kuroo asked when Sawamura pulled back to wipe the tear away. “You know, you remember that I can’t give you what you want?”

This time Sawamura’s frown was caused by questions.

“What do you mean?” he asked, almost annoyed. “You just offered me exactly what I want.”

He must have been angry at how Kuroo just ruined their happy moment, but Kuroo couldn’t hold back.

“I can’t have children,” he said slowly and clearly. “I can’t give you a family.”

Sawamura looked taken aback, and Kuroo wondered if this was the first time that the alpha had thought about it. Maybe Sawamura had not thought about it before, maybe he had just happily assumed that with Kuroo everything would be just as nice and easy as it would with an omega.

“I don’t care?” Sawamura offered in response. “I’m not stupid, Kuroo. Do you really think that this isn’t something I thought about way before deciding that I wanted to pursue this relationship?”

Kuroo felt ashamed under the intense glare of his boyfriend, and this time he did pull his hand off of Sawamura’s hold. He wanted to hide his face, but stopped himself.

“We never talked about it so how should I know?” he mumbled. “How should I know what a family means to you?”

“Kuroo,” Sawamura said gently and cupped the alpha’s cheeks, gently coaxing him into turning his head towards him. “I want you to be my family.”

Kuroo tried to lower his head, but Sawamura’s hands were preventing that.

“It’s true that I want children,” Sawamura continued when Kuroo stayed quiet. “But I want you much more. Have you ever thought about having children?”

Kuroo looked at Sawamura like the alpha had gone crazy.

“Why would I have ever thought about having children,” he asked furiously, “when I always knew that I could not have them? Besides, what good is it for someone like me to raise a child? They’ll just end up all wrong because of me.”

“Kuroo,” Sawamura said almost sadly before kissing the alpha. “Have you not heard of something called adoption?”

Kuroo shook his head.

“Would someone let me adopt their child?” Kuroo asked. “Really? Would they really let a gay alpha adopt a child?”

“Yes,” Sawamura said immediately.

“Why do you sound so certain?” Kuroo asked.

Sawamura lowered his hands and placed them on his own lap. He was looking intently at his fingers.

“I may have done some research,” he mumbled. “Just in case.”

Kuroo groaned.

“I should have known,” he said in defeat. “Fine, okay, I could technically adopt.”

“But would you want to?” Sawamura asked.

“I just told you I haven’t thought about it, didn’t I?” Kuroo asked in return, but his voice was playful and there was a smile on his lips now. “Do you still want to live with me even if I say never?”

“Yes,” Sawamura said.

“Would you be unhappy if you didn’t get to have children?” Kuroo asked.

“Maybe,” Sawamura said and shrugged. “But I’d still have you, wouldn’t I?”

The smile on his lips was so stupidly cute that Kuroo whined and pulled him into a kiss.

“I don’t understand what I ever did to deserve someone like you,” Kuroo said against the alpha’s lips. “I love you so much.”

Sawamura laughed.

“I love you too,” he said, kissing back and licking over Kuroo’s lower lip. “So, how about we make some babies?”

Kuroo looked at Sawamura whose eyes were smiling even brighter than his lips.

“You’re an idiot,” he said with a laugh.

“You still love me,” Sawamura responded and kissed Kuroo again.

Kuroo giggled, and didn’t find it in himself to be embarrassed.

They collapsed onto the bed, Sawamura straddling Kuroo, kisses wet and eager, but surprisingly controlled. Every time they kissed Kuroo was in awe over how the other alpha kissed; there was something methodical about it but at the same time it was incredibly sexy and always turned him on so quickly it was nearly embarrassing. Sawamura’s tongue was slick and hot, working its way through Kuroo’s mouth with intent, and Kuroo rolled his hips up to meet Sawamura’s erection.

Sawamura was always careful and attentive in every way he touched Kuroo, and Kuroo appreciated it a lot. It made him feel loved and wanted, it made him feel like they were truly connected and working on their relationship while receiving such pleasure from each other. However, there were always times when Kuroo really wanted to be used, to be properly fucked with no mercy, and that was something that he had had to work on with Sawamura ever since he first asked for it.

What he had figured out was that it wasn’t that Sawamura didn’t want to do it, he was just afraid of doing something wrong. The good thing about it was that they would have a lot of fun exploring and practising to give the alpha more confidence in both himself and Kuroo’s ability to take rough handling. Even the fact that Sawamura was willing to try made Kuroo smile whenever he thought about their relationship.

Right now the thought made Kuroo giggle so hard that Sawamura pulled back to look at him with a worried expression.

“I was just thinking,” Kuroo said when he had settled down a bit, “that once we live together we can practise rough sex a lot.”

Sawamura blushed but smirked anyway.

“Does that mean I get to go gentle this time?” he asked.

“Anything you want, babe,” Kuroo said and received a glare at his use of a nickname.

Sawamura continued kissing Kuroo for a while longer before they took off their shirts, allowing him to kiss down the expanse of Kuroo’s chest next. Kuroo’s fingers found a hold in the other alpha’s hair, soft gasps leaving his lips with each touch of mouth and hands on his skin. Sawamura ran his fingertips down his lover’s chest, and Kuroo shivered.

“I want you so bad,” he whined and tugged on Sawamura’s hair. “Please, I want more.”

“I’ll give you anything you want,” Sawamura answered, lips brushing against a nipple before he sat up to pull off the rest of Kuroo’s clothes.

Kuroo was already achingly hard, and getting out of his clothes was a relief. Sawamura still had his own underwear on when he settled on the bed next to Kuroo and wrapped a hand around the alpha’s length. Kuroo keened, body squirming on the soft bed and Sawamura started stroking him slowly, fingers spreading over the reddened cock as Kuroo writhed in pleasure.

Sawamura lay down on his side to catch Kuroo’s lips in a kiss. It was eager but slow, and Kuroo wanted so much more. He wrapped his arms around the other alpha’s shoulders, pulling him closer and closer, mouth open and hips rolling into the hold of Sawamura’s hand. Sawamura’s tongue was thick in his mouth, and Kuroo moaned into the kiss each time the alpha swiped a thumb over the head of his cock.

“More,” Kuroo breathed, lips never leaving Sawamura’s for very long. “More.”

Sawamura laughed and stroked hair off Kuroo’s forehead and kissed him for one final time before sitting up and letting go of his cock. Kuroo whined at the loss of all contact, but found nothing to complain when Sawamura stood up to remove his underwear. His cock was always a delight to see, and Kuroo really wanted to taste it, to feel the weight of it on his tongue. He sat up and reached his hands to Sawamura’s hips before pulling the alpha closer. Sawamura was watching him, but did nothing to resist, so Kuroo simply slid the head of him inside his mouth before looking up. Their eyes met, and a surge of pleasure ran through Kuroo’s body with the way Sawamura’s eyes were dark and focused.

Sawamura was thick, and Kuroo hadn’t wasted time even trying to learn how to take in much more than the tip. He closed his eyes and thought about the fact that once they lived together they could spend lazy mornings in bed, and then he would practice, he would practice until he could slide the amazing cock of his boyfriend deeper inside his mouth. He sucked before backing off to lick over the slit with the tip of his tongue, quiet grunts from Sawamura’s chest arousing him so much more. He worked his hand over the shaft and took the tip in again, sucking like he had never tasted a better cock before in his entire life.

Kuroo couldn’t help chuckling when he thought about the fact that he hadn’t even sucked all that many dicks in his life, not to mention that he had never really thought to rank them according to taste. He pushed the cock just a bit farther inside his mouth, his jaw opening as wide as it could, and in his eagerness he took in more than he could take.

The moment Kuroo made a gagging sound, Sawamura took a hold of his hair and pulled him off. Kuroo’s mouth was open, the tip of his tongue connected to the tip of Sawamura’s cock by a strand of saliva that soon snapped, and he looked up to the alpha’s worried face before grinning.

“I got a bit carried away,” he said, clearing his throat but trying to make it sound like he could take choking on an alpha cock any day.

“I probably shouldn’t find it this sexy,” Sawamura replied in Kuroo’s surprise. “Lie down.”

With one final look at Sawamura’s dark eyes, Kuroo shuffled back on the bed and lay down, spreading his legs without being prompted to do so, because what else would Sawamura want next, what else. He watched Sawamura’s body, how the muscles were so nicely sculpted underneath his softly tanned skin and how he moved. His body was a piece of art, and Kuroo paid extra attention to his thighs, thicker than expected and strong. Kuroo wished that one day he could have those thighs around his head again, one day he would feel them surround him and squeeze. Maybe he could persuade Sawamura into letting him fuck his legs.

“Fuck,” Kuroo whispered and took a hold of his cock, giving it a few strokes as he continued to think about how amazing his boyfriend’s body was.

Sawamura cocked an eyebrow at him and smiled, shaking his head but not commenting. He settled on the bed between Kuroo’s spread legs, holding a bottle of lube in his hands.

“Ah, Sawamura, take me,” Kuroo moaned, shifting his hips for easier access.

“You’re really not good at dirty talk,” Sawamura said with a laugh.

Kuroo pouted playfully and let go of his cock in order to pull his legs up to present his ass for the alpha who was now slicking his fingers with the lubricant.

“Secretly you love it,” Kuroo quipped.

Sawamura shrugged and pressed a finger inside Kuroo without a warning. Kuroo’s body arched and he moaned loudly, the unexpected intrusion sending pulses to his cock. Sawamura wiggled the finger, and Kuroo’s ass twitched, the need for more rising immediately after the initial shock of sudden penetration subsided.

Before Kuroo could ask for more, Sawamura was already pushing a second finger inside. Kuroo waved his hips closer, trying to get more, and in his pleasurable haze he smiled over the fact that Sawamura had learned how he liked it best. And not only had the alpha learned that, he was also willing to indulge him, even though it was apparently not as “sweet and gentle” as he usually wanted to be.

After Sawamura had three fingers inside Kuroo’s tight ass, he pressed against his prostate, deliberately having avoided it so far. Kuroo cried out, head trashing around, fingers digging into his own skin so hard that his knuckles were turning white. Sawamura teased him purposefully, and Kuroo was close to sobbing with both the pleasure and the knowledge that his alpha was apparently the best lover in the entire world.

“You ready?” Sawamura asked and pulled his fingers out almost all the way.

“Yes, yes,” Kuroo breathed, repeating the word like a mantra that would keep him sane for a while longer.

Kuroo had no idea when it had happened, but evidently Sawamura had spread lube over his cock while he was fingering Kuroo, so the moment his fingers pulled out, the tip of his cock was already pressing in. Kuroo whimpered with the feeling of Sawamura’s huge cock pushing past his entrance, only slightly loosened by the fingers that were nothing compared to the size of an alpha’s erection.

“Fuck,” Kuroo whispered, eyes closed to better focus on the intense feel of being penetrated so slowly.

“You have such a foul mouth,” Sawamura chuckled and bent down to kiss Kuroo.

Kuroo pulled him closer from his shoulders, arms wrapping around the muscular body while Sawamura’s cock pushed in as deep as it would go. Kuroo moaned, Sawamura smiled, and after that Kuroo lost any track of thoughts he still might have had. Sawamura fucked into his boyfriend slow and steady, cock stroking the insides of Kuroo’s tight hole in all the right places, and all the while his tongue was exploring Kuroo’s mouth, tasting the other alpha’s cries. Kuroo had his arms tight around Sawamura, legs spread and awkwardly pushed up with the weight of Sawamura’s body, and he tried to keep some control over his hips to match Sawamura’s pace, but couldn’t really think that far.

“Do you want me to knot you?” Sawamura asked, and Kuroo thought that his body would explode.

“Yes,” he whined. “Please.”

Even the thought of Sawamura knotting him was enough to put him right to the edge, the base of his cock starting to swell, but not forming a knot yet. He needed more stimulation to come, needed something tight around his cock, but couldn’t form the plea in words. Instead he sobbed against Sawamura’s neck, breathing in the alpha’s unique scent on top of the musk of his pheromones.

“Please,” Kuroo eventually managed to get out, not much more than a whine.

Sawamura pried his arms off his shoulders to get up a bit, hands placed to Kuroo’s thighs when with a few more thrusts his knot swelled big enough to keep them together, and he came deep inside his boyfriend, grunts of pleasure falling from his lips as he ground his hips as close to Kuroo’s as they could possibly go.

With Sawamura out of his reach, Kuroo didn’t know what to do with his hands that desperately wanted to clutch onto something, blindly reaching out for anything to hold. Sawamura offered one hand to hold, and Kuroo was just about to ask for the other too, when he felt it take a hold of his neglected cock and start stroking it with speed. Sawamura’s hold was tight and strong, and Kuroo didn’t take long to come, seed spilling between their bodies as he cried out. Sawamura paid close attention to his knot, squeezing it tightly and stroking it, causing Kuroo to release more than he had thought possible. Kuroo felt Sawamura’s seed inside him, felt the alpha’s cock swell just a bit more, and he was so happy that he could only smile.

Sawamura let go of his cock and pulled his hand off Kuroo’s hold. Kuroo remained unmoving, still floating with the excellent orgasm he just had and unwilling to return to reality just yet. He felt Sawamura shift, felt the way his knot caught in his tight rim and shuddered. He listened to Sawamura, felt a soft tissue on his body when his boyfriend wiped off his come.

“You look happy,” Sawamura said, and Kuroo heard him toss the tissue away.

Kuroo hummed in response, words seeming like too much trouble.

“I’m happy too,” Sawamura said, and finally he settled down.

Sawamura turned them to lie on their sides and pulled Kuroo closer to him, strong arms around the other’s alpha’s waist.

“At least you didn’t cry this time,” Sawamura said fondly.

Kuroo opened his eyes to glare at his boyfriend, but couldn’t help melting into a smile when he saw the boy’s face. He remembered exactly what it was like the first time Sawamura agreed to knot him. It took him a long time to convince the alpha that it was okay and it was exactly what he wanted, and that he had always wanted it, it was not a sudden idea. For years he had tried to imagine what it would feel like to be knotted by an alpha, especially by an alpha who truly wanted him, and to finally have it come true had been so overwhelming that Kuroo had immediately burst to tears when he realised that they were truly stuck together, that Sawamura’s knot was inside him and spreading him open. Sawamura had immediately gotten worried, and it took Kuroo a long time to calm down enough to tell him they were happy tears and he was not in any pain.

“My only regret is that I didn’t get to come properly that time,” Kuroo said and closed his eyes to snuggle up to his boyfriend.

Sawamura chuckled softly and stroked his messy hair.

“I really love you, Kuroo,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have nearly 15k words of this fic written but I'm currently at a standstill with a scene so I have no idea how quickly I'll update.


	2. Chapter 2

Even though Kuroo had been pretty sure of the outcome, he had still been surprised when Sawamura told him that obviously he would be moving to Tokyo instead of having Kuroo move to Miyagi. It was yet another piece of evidence that their relationship was really just as mutually loving as Kuroo was hoping for it to be. They talked a lot about the future, long phone conversations after school and late at night, suggesting different universities to each other and looking into a good sized apartment they could rent.

“You’ve been kind of annoyingly happy,” Yuuji told Kuroo when he was visiting Tokyo.

“Well, it’s not like you seem upset either,” Kuroo rebutted.

Yuuji smirked.

“I guess so,” he said, with a mysterious edge to his tone.

“What?” Kuroo asked immediately, familiar enough with the boy to know when something was being kept a secret. “Do you have something to tell me?”

Yuuji chuckled.

“Well,” he started, stretching his voice and looking at the desperate curiosity on Kuroo’s face. “Maybe.”

“Oh my god, Yuuji!” Kuroo exclaimed and jumped closer to the alpha. “Tell me!”

“You tell me first, how’s everything with your boyfriend?” Yuuji asked instead of giving any clues. “You know, the one you totally didn’t have a crush on?”

“Will you ever drop that,” Kuroo said, voice void of any fight. “We’re fine.”

“Good,” Yuuji nodded. “So, you’re on first-name basis? Ready to get married and move to the countryside?”

“What kind of a weird thing is that?” Kuroo asked. “Do married couples always move to the countryside?”

“You wouldn’t know, would you, city boy?” Yuuji said with a smirk.

“Well, there’s no fear of that happening to me,” Kuroo said. “We’re looking into some _city apartments_.”

“So you’re really going to live together,” Yuuji said thoughtfully. “That sounds great.”

“I hope so,” Kuroo said. “I still can’t get over some of the… you know, uncertainty? That maybe it’s going to be a complete disaster and we’ll end up so angry at each other that we can never face again without getting into a bitter fight.”

“Wow, there, Tetsurou!” Yuuji said. “Calm down. I’m sure it’s going to be just fine.”

“And for your knowledge,” Kuroo continued, “we have said the three magic words.”

“Really!” Yuuji asked, leaning forward. “That’s sweet. He’s really serious.”

“You don’t even know all the embarrassing sappy stuff he’s told me,” Kuroo chuckled and continued to give examples of the cute things Sawamura had said.

“He’s totally smitten,” Yuuji said with a sigh and a smile. “And are you?”

“Do you even need to ask?” Kuroo replied and smiled as he thought about his relationship.

“You’re so disgustingly cute,” Yuuji said and pinched Kuroo’s cheek before the alpha could dodge.

“He’s amazing,” Kuroo said and stroked his cheek that now had a red spot on it. “I can’t believe I thought that he wouldn’t be. Just because his previous relationship didn’t work out it doesn’t mean that it’s going to go wrong again.”

“Maybe he was just secretly gay all along,” Yuuji said and received a glare and a punch to his shoulder.

“Anyway,” Kuroo said, thinking for a moment before deciding it was okay to confide in Yuuji. “We haven’t gone to first names yet. I once asked him about it and he said it felt too weird, so I just never brought it up again.”

“And that was when?” Yuuji asked with a pointed look.

“… A couple of months back?” Kuroo offered. “It just never came up again!”

“So you can say “I love you” but no way are you going to call him with his given name,” Yuuji teased.

Kuroo pouted. Then he remembered that he was supposed to be getting information out of Yuuji.

“So what is it that you’re keeping from me?” he asked.

Yuuji looked thoughtful.

“Okay,” he said slowly. “I guess because you’re my friend, I can tell you, although it’s maybe a bit too soon.”

“You know you can trust me,” Kuroo said and wiggled his eyebrows.

Yuuji burst to laughter.

“Okay, so,” he said. “I may have been kind of seeing someone.”

Kuroo’s eyes widened in interest.

“Details!” he demanded. “Who is he? Is he hot? How long?”

“Okay, Tetsurou,” Yuuji said. “We’re technically not a couple yet. We haven’t… Well, he’s really shy about it. I have a feeling that there is an actual reason for it, but he hasn’t told me yet, so I’m just taking it slow and, you know. Let him get more comfortable with the idea.”

“How did you two meet?” Kuroo asked.

“During a game,” Yuuji said and laughed. “Guess which team he plays in.”

“Are you seriously trying to say he’s from Karasuno?” Kuroo asked in disbelief.

Yuuji nodded. Kuroo immediately tried to figure out who in the team would be willing to go for an alpha.

“It’s not one of the first-years, is it?” he asked. “Are you tainting the youth?”

“It’s not,” Yuuji said with a giggle. “It’s their hot badly.”

“Tanaka?” Kuroo asked. “I wouldn’t have thought he’d be interested.”

Yuuji shrugged.

“To be honest, I didn’t think he would be,” he said. “But I thought it’s better to try than keep wondering for the rest of my life. I was pretty surprised that he contacted me back.”

“But you’re taking it slow?” Kuroo asked.

“Yeah,” Yuuji replied. “He made it really clear that he doesn’t know if he’s interested in more than friendship, and at first he was just so nervous and wary around me, but he’s getting better. And we even held hands a few times. I think he’s warming up to it.”

“You haven’t kissed him yet, have you?” Kuroo asked.

Yuuji shook his head and smiled.

“Not yet, but I’m pretty sure it won’t take long,” he said. “Something’s holding him back, but he definitely gives out all the signs of wanting to kiss me. The only thing missing is him actually doing it.”

“I’m sure it’ll work out,” Kuroo said. “Man, I’m really happy for you! You got yourself a boyfriend!”

“I guess,” Yuuji said and laughed shyly. “I shouldn’t really call it dating yet, so. Just keep quiet about it, okay?”

Kuroo nodded, and they fell into a conversation about how to stay understanding while being desperate for more.

*

Entrance exams were coming up fast, but Kuroo found it hard to focus on his studies. He had never been as happy in his life as he was right now, but he was trying his best to hide it from his parents to avoid any awkward questions, and it was getting hard. It was draining too much of his energy, and he decided it was time to do something about it.

In a burst of confidence Kuroo asked his parents to come to the living room to tell them something. He was now standing there, right next to the coffee table and his parents were seated across from it on the couch. Kuroo looked at them and took a deep breath.

“Dad, Father,” he said slowly, nervously, and almost lost his courage completely when both of his parents looked at him.

“Yes, Tetsurou,” his omega Dad encouraged him when he didn’t continue.

“I wanted to tell you,” Kuroo said, slowly still, gut wrenching as he looked at the way his parents were focused on him. “I’ve found a mate.”

Immediately happiness bloomed on his parents’ faces, they looked at each other before looking back at him, all smiles and joyful tears.

“Your Dad and I were getting worried already,” Kuroo’s alpha Father said. “I’m glad to hear that you’ve finally found someone.”

“But why didn’t you bring them over?” Kuroo’s Dad asked. “Is it a he or a she?”

“I,” Kuroo started, licked his lips and swallowed. “He’s…”

He couldn’t bear to look at his parent’s excited faces, and looked down to the floor, eyes squeezed shut.

“He’s an alpha,” he said weakly. “I’m gay.”

The silence that followed was so absolute that Kuroo found himself holding his breath. He slowly opened his eyes, even more slowly raised his face to look at his parents.

“What did you say?” his Father asked.

Kuroo looked at his Dad whose face was full of surprise and confusion.

“I’m in love with another alpha,” Kuroo said. “I’m gay.”

His Dad blinked in confusion, frowning slightly, but his Father stood up so fast that the coffee table slid forward.

“Father,” Kuroo started to say but was completely cut off by his Father’s shouting.

“Don’t you dare ever say that again!” he said. “I knew we didn’t raise you strictly enough!”

Kuroo couldn’t say anything. He had never seen his Father so angry, face red and eyes piercing, his posture that of a real alpha.

“Honey,” Kuroo’s Dad said, but the alpha turned to bark at him.

“You shut up! It’s your fault he turned out like this! You ruined him with all your coddling!”

Kuroo opened his mouth but nothing come out. His Father turned back to him.

“Say that you were lying,” he said, voice suspiciously calm. “You’re lying. You’re not really in love with anyone.”

Kuroo stood still for a moment before shaking his head.

“It’s not a lie,” he said timidly. “I’m in love with him.”

“You are not!” his Father yelled. “How could you let an alpha taint you so? How could you let someone fuck you like a filthy omega?”

“That’s enough,” Kuroo’s Dad said, raising his voice but remaining seated. “You don’t know what they’ve been doing. And don’t you dare insult omegas when I’m right next to you.”

The alpha turned an apologetic look to his partner before looking back to Kuroo.

“Where’s your alpha honour?” he asked, voice venomous.

“That’s enough,” Kuroo’s Dad said and stood up this time.

“He’s my _alpha_ son!” the alpha yelled, making the omega frown but keep his mouth shut.

Kuroo lips were trembling, hands tight fists by his sides to keep him standing.

“You!” his Father turned to look at him again. “You’re going to break up with that devil’s spawn.”

Kuroo took a step back at his Father’s words.

“No,” he said, quiet but clear, and his Father looked even more enraged by this.

“Are you disobeying me?” the alpha shouted. “Then get out! Get out of this house! You’re not welcome here before you’re a proper alpha!”

Kuroo stood absolutely still, looking at both his fathers in front of him. His Dad looked back in worry before turning to the alpha, but the alpha was stubbornly staring at his son with a low growl rising from his chest, canines exposed, and Kuroo took a moment longer to look at them both, to burn this image to his mind, before he bolted from the room.

He heard them yelling in the living room, but didn’t want to listen. He didn’t want to know what they were talking about. He quickly put his shoes on and left the house, door slamming shut behind him, and he ran to the street before stopping.

It was getting late, the dusk having settled over everything, and Kuroo didn’t know what to do. The air was cooling down and he realised that he should have taken a coat with him. At least a hoodie. But here he was, standing in the cool night air in just a t-shirt and a pair of old sweatpants.

He took his phone out of his pocket and called the first person he could think of. The phone kept ringing for what felt like an eternity before there was an answer.

“Sawamura,” Kuroo said before he completely broke down, slumping to the street with his eyes pressed against his knees.

“Kuroo?” Sawamura asked. “What’s wrong?”

Kuroo had to take a moment to simply sob, his Father’s words playing in his head and he couldn’t make it stop. He took a deep breath to try to calm himself enough to speak.

“They threw me out,” he eventually managed to stammer between sobs.

“Who?” Sawamura asked. “Your parents?”

Kuroo nodded before realising that Sawamura couldn’t see or hear it.

“Yeah,” he said. “I told them–.”

“What did you tell them?” Sawamura asked.

Kuroo was overcome by sadness and couldn’t reply. He was hugging his legs closer to feel a little less abandoned, pressing his phone over his ear more firmly.

“Did you tell them about us?” Sawamura asked eventually.

“Yes,” Kuroo cried.

“I’m so sorry,” Sawamura said. “I can’t believe they would do that.”

Kuroo was still crying and finding it hard to speak, so he let Sawamura do most of the talking, soothing words right into his ear.

“Oh, honey, I wish I was there,” he said. “I really wish we were together right now. I want to make you feel better.”

“Thanks,” Kuroo managed.

He lifted his head up, the crying subsiding slightly.

“Do you have somewhere to go?” Sawamura asked.

“I…” Kuroo started but stopped to think.

Did he really have anywhere to go? He knew that Kenma’s family was away for the weekend, and no one else from his school knew about his sexuality. The only other person who lived close enough and knew was Bokuto.

“Kuroo?” Sawamura asked after the silence had stretched on for longer than he had hoped. “Sweetie?”

“I,” Kuroo started but had to stop to swallow down a sob. “I think maybe Bokuto.”

“Okay,” Sawamura said, and Kuroo didn’t miss the hesitation in his voice.

“You still don’t trust me, do you?” Kuroo asked, and broke down to sobs again.

“That’s not it,” Sawamura said. “That’s not it at all! I just happen to know that he might have a visitor today.”

“Oh,” Kuroo said quietly, staring at the ground.

“Kuroo?” Sawamura asked when Kuroo didn’t say anything else.

“I have nowhere else to go,” Kuroo finally said, sitting down properly.

The ground was cold against his ass, and he shivered.

“I don’t even have enough clothes on,” he said, tears starting to flow down his face again. “I don’t have any money. I don’t have anything.”

“You have me,” Sawamura said, and Kuroo heard how he groaned immediately afterwards. “I’m sorry, that’s not really helpful.”

“It was helpful,” Kuroo said and managed a smile, hoping that Sawamura could hear it even if he couldn’t see it.

“I wish I could come and get you,” Sawamura said. “You’ll have to call Bokuto.”

“I don’t want to bother him,” Kuroo said, resting his chin on his knees. “He’s busy with Suga.”

“Listen to me,” Sawamura said. “He’s your best friend, right? It won’t be a bother. You have to go somewhere. You can’t stay on the streets.”

Kuroo knew it was true, but he didn’t want it to be. He whimpered pitifully.

“If it was him calling you when I was visiting,” Sawamura then continued, “what would you do? Would you feel like it was a bother for you to help him?”

“No,” Kuroo replied immediately.

“That’s right,” Sawamura said. “Now, call him. You need to reach out for help.”

Kuroo still wasn’t ready to do it, but he was getting colder the more time he spent sitting on the ground.

“Either you call him,” Sawamura said, “or I’ll call Suga. Which do you think is more embarrassing?”

Kuroo chuckled and wiped tears away from his right cheek.

“I’ll call him,” he finally said.

“When you’re there, give me a call, okay?” Sawamura said. “I want to know that you’re okay.”

“I will,” Kuroo said. “I will.”

“I love you,” Sawamura said. “Tetsurou.”

Kuroo choked on his own spit and had to take a moment to cough.

“Did I kill you?” Sawamura asked with amusement.

“Almost,” Kuroo said but laughed. “Thank you. I love you too.”

“Promise to call him immediately,” Sawamura said.

“I promise,” Kuroo replied, and then added, “Daichi.”

Sawamura let out a giggle that Kuroo had heard very rarely from him, and it made him feel warm.

The exchanged a couple of more words before ending the call. Kuroo’s hand was shaking as he looked at his phone. Had he not just promised Sawamura that he would immediately call Bokuto, he might have never done it. But he was a man of his word, a proper alpha, even if his Father disagreed, so he dialled the number and lifted the phone back to his ear.

It didn’t take long at all for Bokuto to answer.

“Kuroo!” he said, his voice bubbly and joyful. “Didn’t I mention I’m busy this weekend.”

“Yes,” Kuroo said, voice stuffy.

He gasped for breath when he tried to tell Bokuto what had happened, but he couldn’t stop the tears from blurring his vision again.

“Tetsurou?” Bokuto asked, voice immediately worried and serious. “What’s wrong?”

Kuroo couldn’t speak, and that made him even more sad and frustrated. He just wanted to be home, in his own room in his own bed and calling Sawamura just to say how much it meant to him to have found him.

“Tetsurou?” Bokuto tried again. “Where are you?”

“On the street in front of my house,” Kuroo managed, thinking about how stupid it was for him to say that when he should have tried to explain the situation.

“Why are you outside?” Bokuto asked, baffled, and Kuroo could imagine the tilt of his head as he frowned in question.

“They,” Kuroo started, only to be stopped by a violent sob that shook his entire body. “… threw me out.”

“What?” Bokuto yelled to the phone so loud that Kuroo flinched and moved the phone away from his ear.

“I don’t have anything,” Kuroo said.

“I’ll come get you,” Bokuto said even before Kuroo could finish talking. “Mum!”

Kuroo listened to Bokuto talk to his omega father, he heard them leave in a hurry, and all the while he was crying.

“I don’t want to be here,” Kuroo said.

“Tetsurou, don’t you dare do anything rash,” Bokuto said to the phone, voice intense and worried. “We’re coming for you.”

“I meant,” Kuroo said and swallowed. “I meant that I’ll go wait for you at the park instead of here.”

“Oh!” Bokuto exclaimed and sighed in relief. “Yeah that’s okay. We’ll be there as soon as we can.”

“I’m sorry,” Kuroo said.

“Don’t be!” Bokuto said. “You need help, of course I’ll help you.”

“I don’t…” Kuroo started to say but let his voice fade away.

He didn’t know what he wanted to say. He didn’t really want to say anything. He wanted to go to sleep and forget that he had ever made the mistake of talking to his parents.

“What happened?” Bokuto asked and Kuroo closed his eyes.

“I don’t want to talk about it right now,” he said. “I’m trying to stop crying.”

“Oh, okay!” Bokuto said.

Just hearing his voice made Kuroo feel much better. He thought that he had never truly appreciated how good Bokuto made him feel. He may have been over his crush, but he would never be over Bokuto’s friendship.

Then he wondered if he really was over his crush. How could he tell? He didn’t want to think about it, but his brain had locked onto that thought. He sobbed in frustration.

“It’s okay, Tetsurou,” Bokuto said, his voice soft and comforting. “It’s okay.”

Kuroo nodded to himself.

“We won’t take long,” Bokuto assured him. “Mum’s driving really fast.”

“Is he,” Kuroo said and tried to laugh, fully aware of how sad he sounded. “I better get up then.”

“Get up from where?” Bokuto asked.

“The ground,” Kuroo said and sniffled.

“Wait!” Bokuto yelled. “You’re not saying that they literally threw you to the street?”

“No,” Kuroo hurried to say. “Although I feel like they did. At least Father.”

“Tetsurou,” Bokuto said, and just the way he said his name bore so much feeling in it that Kuroo felt his heart swell with appreciation and love.

“You’re really important to me, you know,” Kuroo said to the phone quietly.

“You know I feel the same,” Bokuto replied, his voice all smiles.

“I really love you,” Kuroo added.

“Uh,” Bokuto said and fell silent.

“I don’t mean in _that_ way!” Kuroo hurried to explain. “As a friend. You’re my most important friend.”

“Stop saying things like that, Tetsurou,” Bokuto whined. “It’s starting to sound like these are your last words.”

Kuroo laughed loudly and finally stood up.

“Don’t fear,” he said and shook his head. “There’s plenty more where that came from.”

“That’s the spirit,” Bokuto said and laughed too. “You want to keep talking until we get there?”

Kuroo thought for a bit. He looked back to the house that used to be his home, but apparently it wasn’t any longer. He turned to look away when his heart felt like it was going to fall into pieces.

“I think I’ll call Sawamura,” he said. “I promised to let him know when I get to your place, but I might as well tell him that I did actually call you.”

“Why does that sound like you weren’t going to call me?” Bokuto asked.

“Uh,” Kuroo said and took the first dragging step forward. “I’ll tell you later.”

“Okay,” Bokuto said, and Kuroo could actually hear him nodding in approval. “See you soon, Tetsurou.”

Kuroo had a tiny smile on his face when he ended the call. He then took a deep breath and started walking towards the park as he called Sawamura again.

It was clear from Sawamura’s voice that he was relieved to hear from Kuroo again. It was also clear that he had still had his doubts about Kuroo really calling Bokuto, but Kuroo chose to take that as a sign of care instead of as a sign of distrust. They talked about normal everyday things until Kuroo saw a familiar car approach him.

“They’re here,” he said.

“Good,” Sawamura said. “Let’s not stop before you’re in the car.”

“What? Are you worried I’ll slip away if you don’t make sure I get in the car?” Kuroo asked and laughed.

“Yes,” Sawamura said but burst to laughter too.

Kuroo waved at Bokuto and his father when the car stopped by him.

“I’m just really worried about you,” Sawamura said when Kuroo opened the door.

“That’s sweet,” Kuroo said. “Thank you.”

He sat down in the car and nodded to both Bokuto and his father.

“I want to come see you tomorrow,” Sawamura said. “Don’t argue. I’m coming to see you.”

“What could I possibly say to that,” Kuroo said in defeat. “Welcome?”

“That’s the spirit,” Sawamura said. “You’re in the car now?”

“Yes, I’m in the car now,” Kuroo said.

“He’s here alright!” Bokuto provided from the front seat.

“Good,” Sawamura said. “Okay.”

“Okay,” Kuroo said, suddenly feeling awkward to know that he was talking to his alpha boyfriend on the phone when both Bokuto and his mother could hear him.

“I love you, Tetsurou,” Sawamura said, and Kuroo’s heart did the funny thing it often did when Sawamura made him especially happy.

“You too, Daichi,” Kuroo said, almost a whisper, but he knew that Sawamura could hear him.

“I’ll call you tomorrow,” Sawamura said. “I can’t leave the first thin in the morning, but I’ll let you know when.”

Kuroo sniffled, close to tears again now that he knew it was time to hang up. They exchanged a few more words before ending the call. Kuroo lowered his phone and looked at it until it went dark again.

He could feel how Bokuto’s father was looking at him through the mirror, trying to figure out how to approach the situation. He heard how Bokuto was shuffling on his seat, trying so hard to sit still and failing, although it was quite incredible that he had managed to stop himself from turning around to look.

“I’m okay,” Kuroo said, knowing how his voice betrayed the lie.

Bokuto turned to look, eyes full of understanding, and smiled carefully. Kuroo returned the smile, eyes already brimming with new tears.


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroo was shivering with cold when they got to the Bokuto residence.

“You’re so cold,” Bokuto’s father said. “I’ll make you some tea.”

“I’ll go get you a hoodie,” Bokuto announced.

He was already going when Kuroo took a hold of his arm.

“Cold fingers!” Bokuto squealed but turned to look at him with a serious face.

“You better bring Suga too,” Kuroo said, lowering his voice slightly. “I assume your Mum’s going to ask me about what happened, and I don’t want to explain it several times.”

“Are you sure?” Bokuto asked.

“I think he deserves to know why I’m butting in on your weekend together,” Kuroo said, sad and hesitant, but when Bokuto asked for another confirmation he nodded.

Bokuto patted Kuroo’s shoulder before hurrying to his room. Kuroo heard water boiling in the kitchen, and headed to the living room. He hugged himself to warm up a bit and sat down to the corner of the sofa. He felt small on the big couch, like an ugly pillow that no one had wanted and didn’t understand how it had gotten there in the first place. He lifted his feet to the couch too, returned to the same position he had started the night with, and it made him sadder.

“Here,” Bokuto said, startling Kuroo who had been so deep in thought he hadn’t even heard the alpha return.

Kuroo nodded in thanks and put his legs down to pull the hoodie on. Suga greeted him and he did his best to say hello, but even the smile he tried to aim to the omega was twisted in sorrow, and he was close to tears again.

It was painful to see Bokuto and Suga together, to think that they had been such a big part of his life, yet life had taken him elsewhere. Bokuto and Suga were what they were expected to be, alpha and omega, working together in a relationship and filling in to each other’s shortcomings. Kuroo was the odd one out, and he was starting to feel really uncomfortable in the warmly lit room. He wanted to go, he really wanted to leave.

That’s when Bokuto sat down next to him and pulled him in for a hug.

“It’s going to be okay,” he said quietly and stroked Kuroo’s hair.

Kuroo couldn’t stop the sobs that broke out of him, didn’t even have the will to hold them back, and tears were streaming down his face when he turned his head to hide himself to Bokuto’s neck.

“Here’s some tea,” Bokuto’s mother said.

Kuroo heard him lower a cup to the table before sitting down on the armchair next to the couch. Kuroo didn’t know where Sugawara was, didn’t really care, as he was still feeling too uncomfortable. He was starting to wonder if he should ask the omega to leave after all, but he was also thinking about how hard it would be for Bokuto to try to explain why he needed to be there without fully saying why it was absolutely necessary.

“Tetsurou,” Bokuto’s mother said and brushed his knee gently. “Don’t worry. I’ll talk to your parents. We’ll figure this out.”

Kuroo took a deep breath, focusing on Bokuto’s comforting scent before lifting his head up. Bokuto loosened his hold to allow him to sit up properly, but still kept him close, and Kuroo had never been so thankful in his life.

“What happened?” Bokuto’s mother asked.

Kuroo swallowed. He could see Suga sitting on the smaller couch but didn’t want to look. He focused on Bokuto’s warmth next to him and the gentle look on Bokuto’s mother’s face. He was an omega. Maybe he would more easily accept Kuroo. Maybe he wouldn’t be kicked out of this house as well.

“I talked to them,” Kuroo said.

His voice was rough and sticky, but stable, and he thought that he might be able to discuss the incident without breaking down again.

“What did you talk about?” Bokuto’s mother asked.

“I told them…” Kuroo started, but couldn’t bring himself to say it.

He felt Bokuto squeeze his shoulder in encouragement. Bokuto’s arms were surrounding him like a warm blanket, and he was almost ready to believe that he was really safe.

“I told them that I have a mate,” Kuroo said quietly.

He couldn’t look at Bokuto’s mother anymore, so he looked down to the floor.

“They didn’t accept your mate?” Bokuto’s mother asked, although it was quite clear that he already knew that was exactly what had happened.

Kuroo nodded.

“Why?” the omega asked.

Kuroo swallowed. It was hard. He felt like his throat might grow shut. The silence in the room was expectant, everyone focused on him, and he would have left if Bokuto wasn’t protecting him from the cold. His hoodie smelled like Bokuto, and he took a deep breath to take in the calming scent, to smell it more, to feel that he was with friends.

“I’m gay,” he said then, surprising even himself with how confidently he said it.

He looked up to Bokuto’s mother who was looking at him thoughtfully with a small frown.

“You mean,” the omega said slowly, as if trying to find the right words. “Your mate is an alpha?”

Kuroo sniffed and nodded. His hands were shaking and he pressed them together to stop it.

“Did you know?” Bokuto’s mother asked, having turned his attention to his son.

“Yes,” Bokuto said. “I’ve known for a long time.”

His mother nodded thoughtfully. Then he smiled.

“I’m really glad that you have been there to support Tetsurou,” he said.

He turned his attention back to Kuroo. Even after hearing what he had just told Bokuto, Kuroo was expecting him to yell at him, to tell him to leave and never approach his son again in case he corrupts him with his wicked ways.

“Tetsurou,” the omega said gently. “I’m sure your parents simply need a bit of time to get used to it.”

“I don’t know,” Kuroo said.

He was going to cry again, he knew it, and he was too tired to fight it.

“Father was really angry,” he said.

“Let him calm down a bit,” Bokuto’s mother said. “I’ll call them tomorrow and solve this.”

Kuroo sniffled.

“Thank you,” he said and burst to tears again.

“It’s okay,” Bokuto’s mother said.

He got up and crouched down next to Kuroo, placing a hand onto Kuroo’s knee.

“Just try to calm down,” he said. “After getting some sleep you’ll feel better.”

Kuroo tried to nod but his body was shaking with sobs.

“Were you talking to your mate on the phone when we picked you up?” Bokuto’s mother asked.

Kuroo managed to properly nod this time.

“And was I right to understand that he’s coming to visit you?” the omega asked.

Kuroo nodded again.

“Tomorrow?”

“Yes,” Kuroo said and wiped his face. “He didn’t know what time yet.”

“Okay,” Bokuto’s mother said. “If you want to see him in a more private setting, he can come here.”

Kuroo wasn’t sure if he was going to simply cry harder at how kind Bokuto’s mother was being to him or if the surprise of it was enough to make him stop crying altogether.

“Of course he can come over,” Bokuto’s mother said. “And only partly because I want to meet the boy who has captured your heart.”

He smiled so sweetly that Kuroo couldn’t help crying more.

“Try to calm down and drink your tea,” Bokuto’s mother said and got up. “I’ll be heading to bed, but if you need anything at any time you can come get me.”

“Thank you,” Kuroo managed between sobs.

Bokuto’s mother brushed his fingers against his arm before leaving the room. Kuroo had to take a moment longer to cry before he felt that it was passing.

“It’s okay,” Bokuto said quietly and kissed his cheek. “You’re with me now.”

Kuroo was gasping for air, blinking his eyes and wiping his face dry. His hand was still shaking when he reached out for the cup of tea. It had cooled down enough to be just right for drinking, and he quickly drowned the entire cup.

“Do you want some water?” Bokuto asked.

Kuroo nodded.

“I’ll get some,” Bokuto said and stood up.

Kuroo immediately missed his warmth next to him, drawing inwards, feet on the couch before he even realised it. He heard shuffling and suddenly remembered that Suga was in the room too. He turned to look at the omega, cheeks blushing when he thought about how hideous he looked at the moment.

“I’m sorry,” Suga said. “I wish I knew what to say.”

Kuroo shook his head.

“I assume it’s a secret?” Suga continued. “I hope you can trust that I’m not going to spread it around.”

“Thanks,” Kuroo said quietly.

Now that tears were staying away he was staring to get a headache. Bokuto returned with a glass of water, and he drank it in silence.

“I didn’t think they would take it that bad,” Bokuto said.

He was sitting on the couch with his legs crossed and facing Kuroo, back to Suga, and somehow that made Kuroo feel better. He was more important than some omega. He immediately chased the thought away, feeling ashamed that he would even think that.

“I knew it wasn’t going to go well,” Kuroo said, “but I didn’t expect Father to just…”

He took a deep breath. It was still too early to trust his body to not make him cry again. He had to be careful.

“What did he say?” Bokuto asked quietly.

“I don’t even remember,” Kuroo said and shook his head. “Something that I’ve let an alpha stain me and I’m like an omega slut.”

Bokuto shook and crunched his nose in disgust.

“That’s harsh,” he said.

“And he wasn’t saying,” Kuroo added. “He was yelling. I’d be surprised if the entire neighbourhood didn’t hear it.”

“That sucks,” Bokuto said. “But I’m sure Mum will figure it out. He’ll get through to them.”

“Maybe Dad,” Kuroo said. “But Father was so angry. I’ve never seen him like that.”

Bokuto looked at him with a question.

“Koutarou,” Kuroo said. “He growled at me. He had his teeth exposed.”

“Oh,” Bokuto said, quizzical look turning to worry. “That’s not good.”

“Dad was quite fine,” Kuroo continued. “He stood up for me, but you know Father.”

Bokuto nodded solemnly.

“Now that I think about it,” he said “it’s no wonder you always hated being gay.”

Kuroo thought about it, and Bokuto was probably right. If his Father was a less strict alpha, maybe he would have been easier on himself. But it wasn’t like his Father had ever expressed hatred on gays. As far as he was concerned there were no gay alphas or omegas, everyone was exactly like they were supposed to be and no exceptions were allowed. He thought back to how his Father had yelled at him like he was the filthiest thing on earth.

“He told me to break up with Daichi,” Kuroo whispered to Bokuto.

He couldn’t say it louder. He couldn’t bring those words any more alive.

“He didn’t mean it,” Bokuto said, although they both knew it was a lie.

“He called him devil incarnate or something,” Kuroo said and leaned his head on his hands.

“He doesn’t know him,” Bokuto offered in consolation, and Kuroo willingly accepted it. “Also, you’re on first-name basis finally?”

Kuroo looked up and smiled. It was a genuine smile. He nodded.

“Aww, Tetsurou,” Bokuto exclaimed and hugged Kuroo. “You look so happy just thinking about him!”

Kuroo laughed quietly.

That’s right, he thought, he should just focus on Daichi, not his father. Focus on the good and not the bad.

He looked to Sugawara, suddenly remembering that he was interrupting their alone time.

“I’m sorry for disturbing-,” he started but was cut off by both Bokuto and Suga.

“No!” Bokuto said loudly.

“There’s no need to apologise,” Suga said, less loud but Kuroo heard it clearly. “It’s not your fault.”

Kuroo wanted to argue, but he suddenly became aware of how tired he was. He yawned.

“You better go to sleep,” Bokuto said. “I’ll get a futon ready.”

“I can sleep here,” Kuroo said.

He had expected to sleep in the living room, out of the way, hidden in plain sight.

“Don’t be stupid, Tetsurou,” Bokuto said and left the room.

“What he said,” Suga said with a nod.

Kuroo was too tired to argue. He had argued enough for a lifetime in just the short few minutes he had stood in their living room with his parents.

“Kenma wasn’t home,” he offered in explanation.

“It’s okay,” Suga said and got up. “I know Bokuto is important to you, and I especially understand now that I know he’s known your secret all along.”

Suga sat down next to Kuroo. His warmth wasn’t as overpowering as Bokuto’s; it was more peaceful but equally comforting. Suga placed a hand on his arm and smiled.

“Thank you for trusting me,” he said.

Kuroo didn’t know what to say. He shrugged and looked away. Suga’s scent was still just as capturing as ever, and a part of him wanted to lean closer while a part of him wanted to walk away. There was a change in Suga’s scent, and Kuroo turned to look at him again.

“What?” he asked.

Suga looked surprised to be questioned out of the blue. He bit his cheek and looked to the doorway. It was quiet, so Bokuto was most likely still in his room.

“Don’t feel bad about this, okay,” Suga said quietly. “I just suddenly understood why Bokuto was so adamant that kissing you was cheating.”

“Oh,” Kuroo said.

His face was heating up now that he thought about it. It seemed like forever away, although in reality it hadn’t been that long. But it was before Daichi, it was before he was happy with someone, it was almost like in a different life.

“It really was just a kiss,” Kuroo felt the need to say.

“It’s okay,” Suga said. “I decided to forget about it, and I did. I mean, as much as you can forget about things like that.”

Kuroo nodded. He wondered how he would feel if Daichi kissed another alpha who was gay. Daichi had maintained that he wasn’t interested in alphas in general, just Kuroo, although Kuroo was still struggling to understand how that worked. It was the same than what had happened to him with Suga, but it was hard for him to come to terms with the fact that he could be so special to someone that he would make them gay.

“I’m not sure if I should say this,” Suga said thoughtfully. “But when Bokuto and I started dating I felt really bad for you, knowing that you were interested. So I’m really happy to know you have found someone to love.”

Kuroo smiled.

“I could say the same,” he said. “I’m really happy.”

“Can I ask you something personal?” Suga asked then.

Kuroo didn’t really hesitate before nodding, although he was slightly anxious about what was going to happen next.

“You’re gay, so you like alphas,” Suga said slowly. “But you also fell for me? How does that… I just don’t really understand it.”

Kuroo snorted.

“As if I have any kind of an explanation,” he said. “I just always thought that omegas weren’t anything special, especially compared to alphas.”

He felt his ears burning and looked away. He couldn’t quite believe that he was talking about his sexuality with someone so openly.

“You just had a special scent,” he said. “At first I thought you were alpha. I was really surprised when I realised you’re omega.”

“That’s interesting,” Suga said.

Kuroo nodded. His head was starting to really hurt.

Bokuto returned and smiled.

“Come on, Tetsurou,” he said softly. “Let’s get you to bed.”

Kuroo let Bokuto guide him all the way to his room.

“I got some clothes for you,” Bokuto said. “I couldn’t find the shirt you’ve left here so you can borrow mine.”

“Thank you,” Kuroo said tiredly and changed into the t-shirt Bokuto had chosen for him.

“I’ll stay up for a while longer,” Bokuto said. “I’ll be in the living room, so if you need me, just come get me.”

Kuroo nodded and smiled sadly.

“I wish Daichi was here,” he said quietly.

“He’ll be here tomorrow,” Bokuto said.

He rubbed Kuroo’s arm before changing his mind and pulling him into a warm hug. Kuroo pressed his face to the comforting scent on Bokuto’s neck and inhaled. It was the scent of a best friend, the alpha who would always be a part of his life no matter what. He sighed.

Bokuto pulled away after smacking a wet kiss to Kuroo’s cheek.

“Try to cheer up,” the alpha said. “Sawamura’s coming to see you tomorrow! I can’t wait for you to properly introduce him to me.”

Kuroo chuckled. Bokuto left the room with a bright smile, and Kuroo found himself smiling too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the next chapter written but after that I have nothing so I don't know when I'll post. I just don't want to go from every day to like a month's break!


	4. Chapter 4

Thankfully it hadn’t taken long at all for Kuroo to fall asleep. He had been thoroughly exhausted by fighting and crying, and while he couldn’t stop his mind from starting to work through all the horrible things that had been said, he passed out before it could put him into a worse mood.

It was quiet. Kuroo rolled around on his futon and found Suga still asleep in Bokuto’s bed. He looked peaceful, body wrapped around the blanket as if knowing that his alpha was already gone.

Kuroo sat up and took his sweatpants to his hand in order to put them on, but threw them on the floor again when he noticed how dirty they were. He felt bad for having sat on the Bokuto family couch with his dirty clothes, and just like that gloom took over him again. He got up and rummaged through Bokuto’s closet until he found an older pair of pants and pulled them on. They were too big, but it was better than walking around in his boxers.

Quietly Kuroo snuck out of the room. He wanted to find Bokuto. He needed to find Bokuto. He was feeling lonely and vulnerable, and he hated it. As if he hadn’t already had to feel that enough in his life.

Bokuto was in the living room, watching the telly. He immediately turned around to greet Kuroo when the alpha approached, and Kuroo was overcome by happiness to know that Bokuto could sense him so easily.

“Did you sleep well?” Bokuto asked.

Kuroo simply nodded.

“You were out cold in like five minutes,” Bokuto continued chattering and Kuroo sat down next to him. “Are you feeling okay?”

Kuroo hummed, not entirely sure what to say. Right at that moment he felt fine, sitting close to Bokuto on a quiet morning, but right under the calm there was turmoil inside him, and he knew how easily it would surface if he let it happen.

“Do you feel well enough to go meet Sawamura at the station?” Bokuto then asked.

Kuroo hadn’t even thought about it. He had completely forgotten that Daichi didn’t know where Bokuto lived.

“I can go meet him if you don’t feel up to it,” Bokuto said before Kuroo had a chance to reply. “He knows me so it won’t be a problem.”

Kuroo looked at his friend.

“Would you do that?” he asked. “Would you really?”

“Of course!” Bokuto exclaimed. “I’ll do anything I can to make you feel better!”

“Thank you,” Kuroo said and rubbed his eyes to stop them from tearing up.

He didn’t cry. He lost himself to Bokuto’s happy chatter, and he didn’t cry when Bokuto’s mother said that he had arranged to meet Kuroo’s parents and Kuroo quietly asked him if he could stay with Bokuto for a few more days anyway.

Daichi called to inform Kuroo about the train he was taking. He was already on his way, and was understanding when Kuroo told him that Bokuto would be meeting him at the station.

“I have to admit it’s going to be weird to meet him,” Daichi said. “You know, since he and Suga are together.”

“You still remember that Suga is here too?” Kuroo asked and laughed at the noise Daichi made.

Suga woke up late and irritable, telling Bokuto off for not waking him up. Kuroo laughed at their bickering, and he was still on an easy mood when it was time for Bokuto to head to the station to meet Daichi.

“You’re excited,” Suga said and smiled.

“Is it that obvious?” Kuroo asked but smiled too.

He really was excited to see Daichi. He needed to see the alpha to feel like his entire life wasn’t ruined even if his parents never came to accept him.

“Maybe I should look for my own clothes,” Kuroo said to himself and looked at the way Bokuto’s sweatpants were pooling around his legs.

“Your clothes from yesterday?” Suga asked.

“No, they’re dirty,” Kuroo said. “Bokuto has a change of clothes for me somewhere. He’s just too disorganised.”

“Oh, you keep clothes at each other’s places?” Suga asked and got up when Kuroo did. “I’m not sure how to feel about that.”

Kuroo looked at Suga who was smiling. He chuckled back.

“You’re free to feel however you want,” Kuroo replied and made his way up to Bokuto’s bedroom. “After all, you know our history.”

“Hey, that’s right!” Suga exclaimed, settling onto Bokuto’s bed while Kuroo made his way to the closet. “You had sex. And you’re gay. Wasn’t that hard?”

Kuroo shrugged and made a nonchalant voice.

“I would assume it was harder for him to be with an alpha,” he said and started going through Bokuto’s clothes.

Suga stayed quiet for a while, but when Kuroo glanced at him he saw that the omega was thinking hard.

“Can I ask you how it started?” Suga asked. “Did you suggest it?”

Kuroo laughed loudly.

“No way!” he said and continued with the clothes. “There’s no way I would have suggested something like that when I was trying my hardest to stay in the closet.”

“Bokuto suggested it?” Suga asked. “I wasn’t expecting that.”

“You can ask him for more details, I’m sure,” Kuroo said.

Suga sniggered.

“I’ll sure ask him,” he said happily. “When he arrives with your boyfriend we’ll have a talk up here so you two can have some privacy.”

“Thank you,” Kuroo said. “You’re very thoughtful.”

“I do want to meet him, though,” Suga said. “Can I?”

Kuroo hesitated for a moment. Would it be too awkward for Suga to meet Daichi just like that, out of the blue? Should he take this moment to tell Suga that his boyfriend was Suga’s ex?

“You’ll get to meet him,” Kuroo said.

He found a shirt that belonged to him. He didn’t want to change out of Bokuto’s shirt, but wondered if Daichi would be bothered by it. He decided to change.

“Is he really hot?” Suga asked.

“Who?” Kuroo asked in return, still wondering where Bokuto had managed to lose his pants.

“Your boyfriend,” Suga said and laughed.

“Obviously,” Kuroo replied. “Why would I date someone who isn’t.”

Suga laughed again. His laughter was happy and it made Kuroo remember his former crush on the omega.

“Can you find anything?” Suga then asked cheerfully.

“A shirt,” Kuroo replied. “My pants are still missing.”

“I’m sure your mate wouldn’t mind meeting you in your underwear,” Suga said and sniggered cutely.

Kuroo laughed too.

“I’m sure he wouldn’t,” he said.

It felt good to be with Suga and talk to him normally. It felt like there was now one more thing that was good in his life.

Just as he thought that, he found a familiar pair of sweatpants and pulled them out of the closet.

“Those must be yours,” Suga stated.

“How on earth could you tell,” Kuroo said sarcastically.

The sweatpants were black. Kuroo was pretty sure that Bokuto only owned one black piece of clothing, which was underwear.

Kuroo straightened his back and closed the closet door. He took off his shirt and threw it onto the futon where he had slept. He then glanced at Suga, and was surprised to find the omega looking at him.

“Are you just going to watch?” Kuroo asked and raised his brows.

“What?” Suga spluttered, eyes fully focusing on Kuroo. “No! I wasn’t watching you!”

Kuroo chuckled.

“Nothing to be embarrassed about,” he said, only barely stifling his laughter when Suga’s cheeks turned pink. “I know you like what you see.”

Suga turned his head and made a noise that clearly meant “do shut up before I kill you”, and with a smile on his face Kuroo stripped before getting dressed in his own clothes.

“You can look,” Kuroo said. “I’m decent now.”

Suga frowned at him, a small pout on his lips, but when Kuroo laughed he smiled too.

“I should build some more muscle to properly fill Bokuto’s clothes,” Kuroo said thoughtfully.

“You’re plenty muscular already,” Suga replied. “Your body shape should be completely different to fill Bokuto’s clothes.”

Kuroo snorted.

“What’s that body type then?” he asked. “Beefy sexy?”

Suga laughed. Kuroo sat on Bokuto’s bed too, but a respectful distance away.

“You’re lean sexy,” Suga said and smirked.

Kuroo glanced at him. Suga looked thoughtful.

“Sometimes I just think about what happened,” Suga started slightly hesitantly. “I mean the sex.”

“The threesomes?” Kuroo asked, even though it was obvious.

Suga nodded.

“I just keep thinking that maybe it wasn’t fair for you,” he said.

Kuroo turned to properly look at him.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“I mean, you had a crush on me, right?” Suga asked. “Did I put you into an awkward position?”

“And which position would that be?” Kuroo asked. “Behind you? Under Bokuto? You sitting on my face?”

“Don’t joke, I’m serious,” Suga said. “Was it unfair to ask you for another threesome when I knew that you liked me?”

Kuroo looked at Suga’s solemn face. He wasn’t sure what to say. He didn’t want to tell Suga about his feelings for Bokuto nor did he want to make Suga feel bad.

“I didn’t agree to it right away,” he said then. “If that makes you feel better.”

“Oh,” Suga said, voice tiny.

“Besides,” Kuroo continued, “I had my own reasons to agree to it. You don’t have to feel bad about it.”

Suga looked at him thoughtfully.

“What kind of reasons?” he asked. “Surely you knew Bokuto wouldn’t let you really touch me.”

Kuroo sucked on his lower lip. He wasn’t sure how much he really wanted to tell Suga.

They heard noise from downstairs when the front door opened and Bokuto’s loud voice echoed in the hall.

“They’re here!” Suga said, like Kuroo needed to be told.

He was already up and on his way to the door. Before walking out he turned around and looked Suga in the eyes.

“Have you forgotten that you didn’t ask for a threesome?” he asked. “You asked to watch me and Bokuto fuck. Initially I didn’t think I’d get to touch you at all.”

He winked at Suga who looked stunned, and hurried downstairs.

Bokuto was waiting politely for Daichi to remove his shoes. He turned to look when Kuroo ran down, and smiled brightly.

“Daichi,” Kuroo breathed.

Daichi jumped towards him and pulled him into a hug. Kuroo immediately felt safe and warm, he felt like he belonged. He pressed his face against Daichi’s neck to breathe in the familiar scent of his alpha.

“Suga is upstairs?” Bokuto asked.

He didn’t even wait for a confirmation before heading to the stairs.

“You two take your time. We’ll be upstairs,” Bokuto said.

Kuroo pulled away from Daichi, just enough to thank Bokuto who waved his hand dismissively.

Kuroo guided Daichi to the living room and they sat on the couch. They were holding hands, and Kuroo couldn’t stop smiling.

“I’m so glad to finally be here,” Daichi said and used his free hand to stroke Kuroo’s cheek. “I wish I could have immediately come here to be with you.”

“It’s okay,” Kuroo said, although they both knew it was painful. “Bokuto and his mother have been really good to me.”

“I’m happy that you have such good friends,” Daichi said. “Also jealous to know that he can be here when I can’t.”

Kuroo giggled like an idiot and kissed Daichi softly.

“You don’t need to be jealous,” he said, and Daichi seemed to accept that.

“So, do you want to talk about what happened?” Daichi asked.

Kuroo stopped to think. He didn’t want to get upset and possibly cry now that Daichi was there. He really wanted to only think about the way Daichi’s presence made his heart feel like smiling.

However, Kuroo also knew that Daichi was curious to hear what had happened, and he did want to share it.

“It’s okay,” Daichi said when Kuroo stayed quiet. “I understand it’s hard.”

“I have never felt so insignificant and wrong,” Kuroo said quietly. “I expected things to be hard but not like this.”

Daichi pulled Kuroo close to him. Kuroo rested his head on Daichi’s chest, Daichi’s fingers finding their way to his hair.

“Father was really angry,” Kuroo said, talking so quietly his voice was not much more than a whisper. “I already knew he’s strict, but I didn’t think he would...”

Kuroo felt himself choking on tears again. Daichi held him close and stroked his hair.

“He shouted and growled,” Kuroo said, blinking any tears away.

Daichi hummed in sympathy and kissed Kuroo’s temple.

“I’m so sorry,” he said. “I wish I could have been there with you.”

Kuroo thought about what his Father had said about Daichi.

“I’m glad you didn’t have to hear any of it,” he said.

Daichi sighed and hugged Kuroo tighter, face pressed against the other alpha’s hair.

“Tetsurou,” he said and pulled away. “I’ve been thinking hard about you and about us.”

Kuroo loved hearing Daichi say “us”. While they had been together for a while already, it still felt new and exciting. Kuroo was certain that he would never tire of hearing it either. He had lived years and years thinking that he didn’t deserve to be “us” with someone.

“I wanted to give you an amazing speech or something,” Daichi said and blushed lightly. “I thought about it all night, but I guess the best way to go about this is to simply say it.”

Kuroo found Daichi’s sudden shyness endearing, and he smiled encouragingly to his alpha. Daichi scratched the tip of his nose before looking at Kuroo again, and took a big sigh.

“Will you marry me, Tetsurou?” Daichi asked.

Kuroo bit his lip. Daichi had actually produced a ring from his jean pocket, and was no holding it in his fingers, presenting it to Kuroo with a sincere look on his face. Kuroo looked at the ring in shock, looked up to Daichi’s nervous face, eyes wide and brains still trying to catch up. He opened his mouth and gasped. He breathed out. He swallowed.

“Is this for real?” he asked quietly.

“Yes,” Daichi said and smiled. “I thought this was the right time.”

Kuroo blinked several times, still staring at both the ring and the alpha holding it.

“Are you sure you want me?” he asked then. “I can’t give you children.”

Daichi sighed lightly before taking a hold of Kuroo’s hand with his free hand.

“Tetsurou,” he started gently. “I don’t care about having children. I don’t care about anything for as long as I can be with you. I know this might seem sudden or rash to someone, but I have really thought long and hard about this. I was already thinking about this way before, I just figured that right now would be a good time to tell you how much you mean to me. How much our future together means to me.”

Kuroo’s eyes were tearing up as he thought about Daichi alone at home, thinking about him and the best time to pop the question.

“I’m not going to force you to say yes,” Daichi continued when Kuroo stayed quiet. “I just really want you to know that I am taking this relationship seriously.”

“I didn’t mean I wouldn’t say yes,” Kuroo finally said.

He looked up to Daichi, whose brows were just slightly furrowed. He stroked a finger over the creases on the alpha’s forehead.

“Ask me again,” he whispered.

“Tetsurou,” Daichi said and licked his lips. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes,” Kuroo said. “Yes! I will!”

The they were both laughing, tears of happiness in Kuroo’s eyes as Daichi took a hold of his hand and slipped the ring on his finger.

“I couldn’t afford the kind of a ring I wanted to get you,” Daichi said. “But once I have money I will buy you a better ring.”

“Don’t be silly!” Kuroo said, admiring the ring on his finger. “This is the best ring I could hope for!”

Kuroo jumped to hug Daichi, and the alpha hugged him back. For a while they simply sat there hugging, Kuroo trying to soak in all the warmth and happiness he was feeling, all the love that Daichi had showed him during the relatively short amount of time they had been together. He was still in shock over the development of things, a part of him dreading that he was simply having an amazing dream, but he shut that part out and focused on the good feeling of Daichi’s arms around him.

Kuroo was getting so excited that he was the first one to pull away just to kiss his boyfriend – his fiancé. He felt giddy, had never even dreamed of one day being able to not only have an alpha mate but also a fiancé. He kissed Daichi with all the love he was feeling, and Daichi’s hands were soft in his hair and on his nape, sliding down to his back.

When they parted, Kuroo laughed. Daichi was smiling, and for a moment they were simply looking at each other, admiring how beautiful the other was with such a happy smile.

“Daichi,” Kuroo said and nuzzled his nose against Daichi’s cheek. “Suga wants to meet you.”

Daichi made a confused sound.

“He has already met me,” he said. “Did you forget that we used to date?”

“Don’t remind me!” Kuroo pouted. “He wants to meet my boyfriend. Which is you. But he doesn’t know. Or have you told him?”

Daichi looked like he wanted to slap himself.

“Oh, yeah, right,” he said, shaking his head but smiling. “I haven’t told him. I did mention it to him that I’m seeing someone, but not who it was. He never pressed me either.”

“He’s so thoughtful, bless him,” Kuroo said and kissed the tip of Daichi’s nose.

“I guess I’ll have to meet him then,” Daichi said, although not entirely confident.

“You’ll also get to meet my best friend,” Kuroo said and wiggled his eyebrows.

“Do introduce me to your best friend,” Daichi laughed.

Kuroo pressed a final kiss to Daichi’s lips before getting up.

“It’s okay to also announce our engagement?” he asked. “This is a public engagement?”

“It’s exactly as public as you want it to be,” Daichi said with an adoring smile on his face. “Go get them.”

Kuroo sniggered as he skipped to the stairwell and a part of the way up.

“Hey, Bokuto!” he yelled and waited for Bokuto to open the door to his bedroom. “We’re ready for you!”

“We’ll be down!” Bokuto replied and disappeared back into the room.

Kuroo returned to the living room, where Daichi was sitting on the couch, rubbing his hands to his legs.

“I can’t believe it’s this hard to meet two people I have met several times before,” he said and smiled nervously at Kuroo.

“I know!” Kuroo said, excitement and hesitance bubbling inside him.

He hadn’t thought about it before, but now that he heard Bokuto and Suga’s footsteps on the stairs he suddenly thought about the fact that Daichi and Suga had been a couple before. They had been together for nearly two years – or was it over two? They had slept together countless times. How would Suga take the revelation of Daichi now dating Kuroo?

His train of thoughts was cut by Bokuto appearing from the staircase. He was pulling Suga behind him, beaming with happiness when he noticed Kuroo.

“So,” Kuroo started and had to clear his throat. “Bokuto and Suga. I want you to meet my mate, Sawamura Daichi.”

Daichi stood up from the couch and turned to look at the two who had just arrived.

“What?” Suga asked and looked around, trying to find the joke in the situation.

“In fact,” Kuroo said and took a place by Daichi. “We’re engaged now.”

“Really!” Bokuto exclaimed and in his excitement let go of Suga’s hand. “Congratulations!”

He jumped to Kuroo and Daichi and pulled them both into a strong hug.

“I’m so happy for you!” Bokuto shouted.

Kuroo felt Daichi twitch from how loud Bokuto was being, and he smiled. He then looked up at Suga, who was still standing at the doorway, looking shocked and slightly nauseous.

“Suga,” Kuroo said to catch the omega’s attention. “Are you okay?”

Suga didn’t answer right away. He was staring at the three alphas who were now stepping away from the hug that Bokuto had created.

“Is this for real?” Suga asked weakly.

Kuroo turned to look at Daichi who had turned his attention to the omega.

“This is for real,” he said.

Bokuto turned to look at Suga too before pulling him properly into the room.

“Sit down,” he said. “You look odd.”

Suga sat down, blinking his eyes in surprise before looking up to Daichi.

“You’re not gay,” he stated.

“No,” Daichi replied. “I don’t have to be to love someone.”

Daichi smiled at Kuroo and took a hold of his hand. Suga still looked like the entire situation was a big scheme to trick him into believing something absolutely ridiculous.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Suga then asked, looking sharply at Daichi.

“I told you I was seeing someone,” Daichi defended himself. “Besides it’s not like I could have just outed Kuroo to you.”

“How could you?” Suga asked, turning to look at Kuroo. “All this time I was worried about you for nothing!”

Suga was still glaring. Then he turned to look at Bokuto.

“You knew this, didn’t you?” he asked angrily.

Bokuto jumped back.

“I,” he started, but was cut off by Suga.

“Of course you did,” the omega yelled. “You all knew and no one bothered to tell me.”

“We just told you,” Kuroo pointed out, but Daichi nudged his arm.

“Let him be,” the alpha whispered to Kuroo.

“I can’t believe none of you,” Suga said and stood up shakily, “that none of you trusted me!”

Kuroo wanted to argue, but Daichi squeezed his hand in a warning, and bit his lip to stay quiet.

“This is bullshit!” Suga yelled and stormed off the room.

Bokuto turned to look at the other two helplessly.

“He’s never been that angry,” Bokuto said, eyebrows creased in worry.

“You better let him be,” Daichi offered. “He needs to cool down.”

Bokuto looked to the living room entryway, but Suga was nowhere to be seen. Then they heard the front door slam. Bokuto turned to look at Daichi in clear agitation.

“He really needs to be alone for a while,” Daichi said. “You probably remember what happened during training camp when I tried to confront him when he was angry? He ended up falling to the ground just because we were both too stubborn. He’ll calm down soon.”

Bokuto didn’t look any more at ease, but he did sit down on the couch.

“I didn’t think he would take it that badly,” Kuroo said. “Maybe I should have told him beforehand.”

“It’s not your fault,” Daichi said and pressed closer to Kuroo. “I think he would have expected me to be the one to tell him.”

“But you couldn’t tell him,” Kuroo insisted. “He only found out that I’m gay yesterday.”

Daichi hummed and rested his head on Kuroo’s shoulder.

“Have I completely failed?” Bokuto asked quietly.

Kuroo stepped away from Daichi to sit down next to Bokuto.

“No,” he said. “You have done everything right.”

“Yeah,” Daichi agreed and sat down on the other side of Bokuto. “Besides, I’m sure he’s not really angry. He’s just surprised.”

That’s when they heard the front door open, and they all looked at each other.

“Suga doesn’t have a key, does he?” Kuroo asked.

Bokuto shook his head.

“It must be Mum,” he said. “I’ll go see.”

With that Bokuto rushed to the entrance, and Kuroo was left alone with Daichi. They looked at each other.

“That wasn’t what I expected,” Kuroo said.

“I didn’t really have any expectations,” Daichi said and smiled. “But I guess I should have seen this coming.”

Daichi took a hold of Kuroo’s hand, when Bokuto appeared to the doorway again. Both of the alphas turned to look at him.

“Tetsurou,” Bokuto said, voice unusually breathy and posture fidgety. “Your Dad’s here to see you.”

Kuroo felt all the colour drain from his face. He wasn’t ready for a conversation. He wasn’t ready to feel the shame of the previous evening, and without even realising it he was squeezing Daichi’s hand tighter. Daichi squeezed back, and it eased Kuroo’s nerves just a bit.

“He knows that your mate is here,” Bokuto added. “He said he would like to meet him.”

Kuroo looked at Daichi helplessly. He didn’t know what to do.

“It’s up to you, honey,” Daichi said. “If you want to talk to him alone, I’ll wait. But if you want him to meet me first, I’m ready for it.”

Kuroo was squeezing Daichi’s hand even harder, but the alpha merely smiled and stroked a strand of hair off his mate’s forehead.

“If you want me to be there when you talk…” Daichi offered quietly.

“I can’t do it alone,” Kuroo said.

He was close to tears again.

“Tetsurou,” Bokuto’s mother called from the doorway. “Can your Dad come talk to you?”

Kuroo was still intently staring at Daichi, who was looking back, eyes caring and a faint smile of support on his face. Kuroo sniffed and nodded.

“I’ll talk to him,” he said, not looking away from Daichi.

He heard Bokuto’s mother leave.

“I’ll be in the kitchen,” Bokuto said. “This is probably something that you need to figure out as a family.”

Kuroo glanced at his friend and tried to smile appreciatively.

“You should go see if Suga is close by,” he said then. “Don’t worry about me.”

“I’ll always worry about you, silly,” Bokuto said back but then turned to leave.

“You’ll be fine,” Daichi said and stroked Kuroo’s cheek with soft fingers.

Kuroo couldn’t say anything, and before he could find it in him to speak, he heard someone enter the room. He didn’t really look, just turned his head slightly to get a better idea of what was going on from the corner of his eye. Both his Dad and Bokuto’s mum were in the room, and walked over to the other couch that was – unfortunately for Kuroo – located right behind Daichi’s back so Kuroo had a straight view to the two omegas.

“Tetsurou,” his Dad said gently.

That was all, but Kuroo felt like he had been kicked. He slouched slightly, pulling away, and Daichi followed him, never letting go of his hand.

“I feel really bad about last night,” his Dad said. “I should have stood up to you more, but sometimes it’s also better to let Kohaku be angry by himself until he’s ready to calm down. And the way he was acting towards you was so volatile I didn’t want to risk anything happening.”

“Would he have done something?” Kuroo asked quietly and hesitantly looked up to his Dad. “Would he hurt his son? Even if I am tainted and a slut?”

There were tears in his Dad’s eyes when he shook his head.

“Tetsurou, I wish I could say absolutely no,” he said. “but he does have a history of acting impulsively. He hasn’t done anything serious, don’t worry about that, but there is no way I would ever want to expose you to something like that in any way.”

Kuroo’s hands were shaking.

“I was worried,” his Dad continued. “I should have made sure you were safe. I was so relieved to hear that you were with the Bokutos.”

Kuroo nodded. He wasn’t sure how to feel. There was a tight knot in his chest, and he wasn’t sure what to say. While his Father had been the one to tell him to leave, he did also feel a bit like his Dad had also abandoned him, not coming after him or trying to help him in any way.

“Tetsurou,” his Dad said, and he reluctantly looked up to him. “I need you to understand that I love you more than anything in this world, and I want you to know that while I was surprised to hear about your mate, I’m still going to support you.

“But _he_ won’t,” Kuroo said bitterly, not even willing to call his Father his relative anymore.

“Unfortunately he’s the kind of an alpha who takes everything very personally,” Kuroo’s Dad said. “You know how he is. As much as I would love to tell you that he will accept you wholeheartedly, I’m afraid he might never find it in him to properly understand that he can’t be in control of everything. I’m sure he regrets what he said to you, though.”

Kuroo snorted.

“As if he would ever be sorry,” he snapped.

Kuroo looked down to Daichi’s lap. Their hands were resting on the alpha’s thigh, and he felt warm. He looked at the ring Daichi had bought him – something simple and affordable, but the most meaningful gift he had ever received.

“It doesn’t matter,” Kuroo then said and looked back to his Dad. “I’m moving out soon anyway. He won’t have to look at his embarrassment of a son.”

“You’re not an embarrassment, Tetsurou,” his Dad felt necessary to say, even though Kuroo knew that. “You’re also not a filthy slut or any other thing he might have said. You’re a loving boy, and anyone would be lucky to have you, alpha or omega.”

Kuroo felt tears burning in his eyes. He squeezed Daichi’s hand. Daichi squeezed back. It made him smile.

“Do you want to introduce your mate to me?” Kuroo’s Dad asked.

Kuroo looked at Daichi hesitantly. The alpha nodded before turning around to face the two omega men.

“I’m Sawamura Daichi,” he said.

“He’s my fiancé,” Kuroo added quietly after the two omegas had introduced themselves properly.

“Really?” Bokuto’s mother asked excitedly.

Daichi nodded with a smile. Kuroo felt embarrassed under the eager eyes of the two omega’s but lifted his hand enough to show off the ring.

“Tetsurou, I’m so happy for you,” Kuroo’s Dad said.

He got up and in a moment he was right next to the two alpha’s, pulling them into a warm hug.

“I’m so proud of you for having found love,” he said before pulling back. “How long have you been engaged? Tetsurou didn’t mention it.”

Daichi glanced at the clock.

“About an hour or so,” he said.

Kuroo felt like he had lost the ability to speak, and was glad that Daichi was keeping up the chatter for him. He listened to how his Dad was talking to the alpha excitedly, Bokuto’s mother joining in at times, and for one brief moment it felt like everything was fine. Then he thought about the fact that his other parent would never meet Daichi, because there was no way Kuroo would ever put Daichi in such a situation, and his mood immediately plummeted again. He leaned against Daichi, who glanced at him before returning to the conversation, hand still holding Kuroo’s tightly.

Kuroo heard the front door again, heard Bokuto’s voice unusually serious, and Suga’s words that sounded heavy. He waited to hear footsteps approaching until they reached the living room.

Bokuto’s mother made sure to introduce Suga to Kuroo’s Dad, and Suga acted just as polite as Kuroo had expected him to act. He felt a presence next to him and turned to look at Bokuto.

“You’re fine?” the alpha asked.

“For now, yeah,” Kuroo nodded.

Bokuto grinned and settled to the armchair where his mother had sat the previous night, listening to Kuroo’s sobs. Then Suga walked around the couch to stop before Kuroo and Daichi, drawing everyone’s attention to him.

“I’m really sorry,” the omega said and bowed. “I shouldn’t have acted so childishly. But I was surprised.”

“It’s okay,” Kuroo said.

“I’m really sorry, Daichi,” Suga said. “I guess I just suddenly felt that maybe I was such a bad omega that you went gay because of it.”

Suga chuckled nervously.

“That’s so stupid,” he said.

“It’s okay,” Daichi said, waving a hand in dismissal.

Suga frowned.

“We’ll talk about this later, just so you know,” he said before smirking and looking around for a seat.

Bokuto pat his lap and Suga went over to sit there.

“There’s some detail we’re missing,” Bokuto’s mother pointed out and looked at the four boys with a smile.

The four looked at each other before Daichi turned to the adults.

“I used to date Suga,” he explained. “And we only told him about me and Kuroo a moment ago.”

 _And I used to fuck Bokuto_ , Kuroo thought to himself and turned to look at his alpha friend with a smirk. Bokuto wiggled his eyebrows, probably having had the same thought, and Kuroo sniggered. Suga noticed their silent conversation and slapped Bokuto’s shoulder with a disapproving frown, which only made Kuroo smirk wider and Bokuto laugh. Suga rolled his eyes and sighed.

Kuroo’s Dad couldn’t help getting back to the topic of Kuroo and Daichi’s engagement, and Kuroo thought he saw Suga flinch. Then he focused on Daichi again and the way his boyfriend talked to his Dad so easily. If only everything else was as easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used a random name generator to pick a name for Kuroo's Father. I don't usually like to name characters who don't have names, but I felt like I had to.
> 
> I keep saying I don't want to publish new chapters too soon because I don't know what to do with the rest of the fic, but here we are again. I'm currently trying to figure out how much more I need to write before this is finished. I could take it all the way to graduation or end it closer to where it is now, and I just have no clue!


	5. Chapter 5

Kuroo’s Dad had brought him a change of clothes, so he walked Daichi to the station when it was time for the alpha to leave. Kuroo wished that he could have held hands with the alpha, wished that he would never have to be afraid to love another alpha. With Daichi he felt at ease, and he didn’t want his boyfriend to leave so soon.

“What if I just come with you to Miyagi and never return here,” Kuroo mumbled as they stood at the platform, waiting for the train.

“As much as I would love to steal you away, I must ask you to persevere just a few more months,” the alpha replied and quickly stroked Kuroo’s shoulder. “Suga, Asahi and I had some plans to travel before we graduate, but I think I’ll tell them to go on their own.”

“You shouldn’t,” Kuroo said, although he did selfishly want to tell the alpha to ditch his friends just to be with him. “You don’t know when the three of you will have the next chance to do something together. You should go with them.”

Daichi looked at him thoughtfully.

“I’ll think about it,” Daichi said. “Right now I just can’t see the point of staying away from you if I could be with you instead.”

“You’re such a sap,” Kuroo smiled. “I’ll be fine. You should have fun with your buddies.”

Daichi laughed.

When he boarded the train and they waved at each other for the last time before Kuroo turned around to leave the station, Kuroo had a storm brewing inside him.

He decided to walk back to Bokuto’s, slow footsteps and a longer route just to give him some more time to think. His Dad was still there, waiting to talk to him privately before going home, and Kuroo was sure that he was going to try to talk his son into coming with him. There was no way Kuroo would ever want to go home with his Father there. He didn’t feel safe after witnessing his Father so furious at him for the first time in his entire life. He hadn’t seen the alpha that bad ever before, even when he had been really angry. But, he thought, a bigger part of it was simply the feeling of not being accepted. While he had spent years and years thinking that no one would ever accept him, having someone say it to his face was completely different from the quiet unacceptance of someone who didn’t know the truth. Not to mention he had been blessed with friends who cared about him the way he was.

Then he thought about Daichi, how the alpha had been the first person he called when he was in trouble, how the alpha had made sure to be there as soon as he could. How Daichi had proposed to him after he had been so severely rejected by his parents.

He looked at the ring on his finger. It was plain, just a simple gold ring, just the right size. Had Daichi gotten lucky or had the alpha somehow managed to measure his ring finger in secret? Was it really a good idea?

As much as Kuroo loved Daichi, how could he know it was going to last? Even if Daichi wanted him now, would he really want him after a year? After two years? If Kuroo was an omega, it might have been easier to believe, but he wasn’t.

Kuroo sat down on a bench by a quiet park. He leaned his head on his hands.

Why wasn’t I born an omega? he asked himself for the millionth time in his life.

Things would have been so much easier if he wasn’t an alpha. He could hold hands with his mate, he could do anything he wanted with his alpha because it was right, it was acceptable, that’s how it was supposed to be. He wouldn’t have to try to hide it from the rest of the world, not come up with lies when someone asked him about his private life.

If only he could have a normal life.

His thoughts turned to Suga and the pain of knowing that if Bokuto hadn’t been there, if only Bokuto wasn’t with them at the training camp…

He waved his hands around his head to chase the thoughts away. It was no good thinking like that. He raised his head, saw a couple across the park holding hands. He sighed and leaned back, looking up to the sky.

Was it right for him to drag Daichi to such hardship with him? The alpha had dated an omega before, he was normal. The only thing that made him abnormal was Kuroo. Maybe he shouldn’t have contacted the alpha at all, should have tossed away the piece of paper with his name and telephone number written on it neatly, and never think about it again. Why had he even approached the alpha in the first place, knowing full well that he wasn’t the same, he wasn’t like Kuroo. Who was Kuroo to think he had the right to pull other people down with him?

He was startled out of his thoughts by his phone buzzing in his pocket. He took it out to see that Bokuto was calling him. For a moment he contemplated not answering, but in the end he pressed the green button.

“Hey, Tetsurou,” Bokuto’s energetic voice greeted him. “Your Dad’s worried because you’re taking so long.”

Kuroo hummed in response.

“So?” Bokuto tried to get an answer out of him, but when Kuroo didn’t talk, he continued: “Are you coming back soon?”

“Am I selfish, Koutarou?” Kuroo asked instead.

Bokuto made a questioning sound.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

Kuroo heard shuffling and assumed that the alpha had moved to a more private spot to speak. Bokuto was such a thoughtful friend. If Kuroo had been any more emotional, he might have cried.

“Is it unfair of me to pull Daichi into all this trouble too?” he asked.

“What trouble do you mean exactly?” Bokuto asked. “You mean the fight you had with your parents?”

“That too,” Kuroo replied. “But I mean everything. Like how we can’t hold hands or tell anyone in case they won’t be as understanding as you are.”

“But isn’t it his choice?” Bokuto questioned. “Wasn’t he the one who approached you?”

“After I approached him first,” Kuroo pointed out with gloomy voice.

“No, no, Tetsurou,” Bokuto said. “From what you told me, I understood that he very clearly turned you down until he showed up with his number the following day. Isn’t that right?”

Kuroo stayed quiet because he wasn’t ready to admit that maybe his thought process had been flawed.

“And didn’t he visit you to ask you to be his boyfriend?” Bokuto then asked.

“Except you ruined that,” Kuroo couldn’t help adding.

“Tetsurou, my heart!” Bokuto whined before getting serious again. “And which one of you did the proposing? I’m guessing he did, since you’re wearing his ring, aren’t you?”

Kuroo made a squeal in his throat.

“It sounds to me like he has been the more active party so far,” Bokuto concluded. “You’re not dragging him along. He’s chasing after you.”

Bokuto’s words made Kuroo’s heart ache. He didn’t know what kind of an ache it was, just that it was there and it got stronger when he tried to understand that what Bokuto just said was, in fact, true. He hadn’t even accepted his crush on the alpha before they stopped talking.

“Hey, Tetsurou,” Bokuto said after a moment’s silence. “Where are you? Do you need something?”

“I don’t know,” Kuroo said truthfully. “I need to know that my life isn’t just a huge mistake, but you can’t really provide that.”

“Well, maybe I can help you with something smaller,” Bokuto offered. “Where are you? Do you want my company?”

Kuroo thought for a moment. It was getting chilly, even though he was wearing proper clothes this time.

“Will you talk to me until I get back there?” he then asked. “I’m not far.”

Bokuto joyfully accepted, and Kuroo stood up to head back to his friend’s house, guided by Bokuto’s friendly voice.

*

Suga left with one of the last trains, and Kuroo was already heading to bed when Bokuto returned from the station.

“Tetsurou!” the alpha exclaimed and jumped to hug Kuroo.

Kuroo staggered back and laughed.

“You want to sleep with me?” Bokuto asked.

Kuroo blinked before his brain finally realised that Bokuto meant actual sleeping.

“I can?” Kuroo asked carefully.

He and Bokuto hadn’t shared a bed ever since they had stopped having sex, and it had been one more thing to put Kuroo on a lousy mood. He missed being close to Bokuto, even now that his feelings weren’t sexual any longer.

“It’s been a while,” Bokuto simply said with a shy smile. “You look like you need some amazing cuddles.”

Kuroo chuckled and headed to Bokuto’s bed while the other alpha went to wash himself. It was strange to think that Suga had just shared the bed with the alpha the previous night. It felt strange to remember all the times Kuroo himself had lain on the bed with Bokuto pinning him down and kissing him. It was still much more familiar to him than Daichi’s bed.

He lay down and thought about Daichi. Would he be jealous to know that Kuroo was lying in Bokuto’s bed, waiting for the alpha to come to the room and cuddle with him? He probably would. Daichi didn’t want to admit it, but he was jealous.

It was no wonder, Kuroo thought, knowing that he had already lost his previous boyfriend to Bokuto. The knowledge that his current boyfriend had been intimate with Bokuto too must be agitating. Kuroo tried to imagine how it would feel like, but he was getting sleepy. He reached for his phone and sent Daichi a message.

“I love you”

He closed his eyes and nuzzled closer to the pillows. Bokuto’s bed was warm, just like the alpha himself. It smelled friendly, and Kuroo thanked Bokuto for most likely having changed his sheets after sex with Suga. There was no way they would have spent the weekend together without sex.

Unless they couldn’t because he was there.

It was a bad thought, and Kuroo needed to get it out of his head. He thought back to his conversation with his Dad, although it wasn’t exactly the best thing to lift his mood.

“Won’t you come back home?” the omega had asked, nearly begged, and Kuroo couldn’t look at him when he answered.

“I can’t come back,” he had said quietly. “I don’t want to know how deep _his_ hatred runs.”

“He doesn’t hate you,” his Dad replied, but didn’t sound as certain as Kuroo would have wanted. “At least come over tomorrow after school. He won’t be there.”

“Are you trying to trick me into facing him?” Kuroo asked, knowing immediately how much his distrust hurt his Dad.

“I understand if you don’t want to trust me anymore,” the omega said. “I should have done a much better job as your guardian.”

Kuroo bit his lip to stop himself from tearing up.

“I promise he’s not home,” his Dad said then. “You know his Monday’s are long. It’s easier if you come get your own school stuff. You know where everything is.”

Kuroo had cautiously accepted before telling his Dad what he would need in school the next day and where to find it.

Kuroo was tired. The bed was warm and smelled friendly.

Kuroo sniffled against a pillow when the door opened and he heard Bokuto come in.

“Tetsurou,” the alpha said with his deep voice, and Kuroo turned to look.

Bokuto’s eyes were full of need, and Kuroo could feel his own face reflect the same feeling. Without a word Bokuto sat down next to him and bent down to kiss him. As much as Kuroo loved kissing Daichi, there was something he had sorely missed about Bokuto’s kisses. They were eager and spontaneous and sloppy, and Kuroo pulled his friend closer, closer to taste him better, closer to never let go again.

“Tetsurou,” Bokuto called him.

There was a sudden yelp, and Kuroo blinked a few times, the dream slowly fading away as he became aware of his surroundings and the fact that he was the person who had yelped.

“Sorry to wake you up,” Bokuto said quietly in the dark room. “You were taking too much space and wouldn’t budge.”

“It’s okay,” Kuroo said. “I was having a really disturbing dream.”

Bokuto settled on the bed next to Kuroo and pulled him close.

“Hopefully you’ll only have good dreams now that I’m here to chase away the bad ones,” the alpha said.

Kuroo laughed.

“I can’t believe you sometimes,” he said. “Do you use that kind of lines on Suga too? Do they work on him?”

Bokuto pouted and Kuroo stroked his hair that was soft without product in it.

“You’re a knight in a shining armour,” Kuroo said. “If not for him, at least for me.”

Bokuto chuckled.

It didn’t take long for Kuroo to fall asleep again, and this time his dreams were pleasantly warm.

*

Even though Kuroo had been joking when he called Bokuto his knight, he did actually feel that when they headed toward the Kuroo household together after school. Kuroo wanted to be certain that his Dad would not lie to him, but even if his Father wouldn’t be home, it would still be hard on him to return. After voicing his thoughts that morning, Bokuto had immediately insisted that he would go too so Kuroo wouldn’t have to be alone.

Kuroo’s Dad had brought him his keys, but when they were standing by the front entrance, Kuroo suddenly couldn’t put the key into the lock. He stared at the door’s surface and couldn’t bring himself to lift his arm to unlock it. He felt Bokuto’s bouncy energy next to him settle for a moment, before the alpha stepped closer.

“Are you okay?” he asked. “Do you want to wait outside while I go in?”

Kuroo nodded, but then shook his head.

“I should go,” he said. “I should go get my stuff.”

Yet he did nothing to open the door.

Bokuto paced around, shifting from one leg to the other, fiddling with the hem of his coat and scratching his head. He was constantly moving, and Kuroo was the exact opposite of that. Even his thoughts had frozen; he was observing but nothing more.

“Tetsurou,” Bokuto said after quite a while. “Is this one of those things when I need to take control of the situation and open the door for you, or do you need to wait?”

Kuroo thought about it. It was hard when his head wasn’t working.

“I don’t know,” he said. “Open the door for me.”

Bokuto stepped to his other side to take the key, but Kuroo lifted his hand to push the key inside the lock. He didn’t turn it, and Bokuto gently took a hold of it over his hand before turning it and pulling the door open.

“Do you need me to push you inside or are you going to go on your own?” Bokuto asked then.

Kuroo had no idea. He stepped forward once and twice before stopping. Bokuto’s warm hand pressed against his back and pushed him just slightly to get out of the doorway to allow the other alpha to enter the house as well.

“Tetsurou?” Kuroo’s Dad called and soon came to the hall. “And Koutarou-kun too!”

Bokuto did the talking. Kuroo was stiff, and didn’t move before Bokuto actually bent down to take his shoes off. Kuroo blushed and gently pushed his friend away before removing his shoes and stepping properly inside.

“Let’s have a cup of tea,” Kuroo’s Dad said, and Kuroo blindly followed Bokuto to the living room and sat down next to him.

His Dad looked nervous when he poured the tea. Kuroo’s hands were shaking, and he left his cup on the table to wait until he was less anxious.

“Dad,” he said instead. “I can never come back here.”

His Dad looked at him long and hard.

“I can see that,” he said then. “It would be unfair for you to try to make you change your mind.”

Kuroo felt his body calm down just slightly, and he took a hold of the tea cup.

“I have been thinking,” his Dad said. “We’ll find you a place to rent, and until you can get a job, I will pay the rent for you.”

Kuroo looked up at him so fast that he spilled some of the tea onto the table.

“What?” he asked.

“We can afford it,” his Dad only said and sipped his own tea. “You can’t exactly stay with the Bokutos long enough to finish school.”

Kuroo felt like his head was spinning.

“Daichi and I are moving in together when he graduates,” he said.

“Yes,” his Dad said.

Bokuto had finished his cup and Kuroo’s Dad poured him more tea.

“Are you disappointed in me?” Kuroo asked then.

He was intently looking at the table, how the wood shimmered where it was lacquered, how there were faint lines of use on the shiny surface.

“I’m not,” his Dad replied. “I think you have grown up to be an exceptional young man.”

“I won’t give you grandchildren,” Kuroo said, and his shoulders slumped.

This was starting to remind him of his conversations with Daichi over the matter.

“That’s just how it sometimes goes,” his Dad said, but he did hear the hint of sadness behind the words. “For as long as you’re happy, I’m happy too.”

Kuroo took a sip of tea. He got up and went to his room.

The room that had always felt welcoming to him now felt joyless and bleak. His posters were still up on the walls, but they looked like they had been drained of colour. He looked around, the entire room almost exactly the same as it had been when he had had enough of hiding and went to talk to his parents. The only difference was that some of his books had been removed by his Dad to bring him that morning along with his school uniform.

Kuroo stepped inside and became a part of the sad room. His closet door was slightly ajar, his mirror reflecting his desk and the chair where Suga had sat and watched him and Bokuto on the bed.

The bed where Kuroo had spent countless of hours with Bokuto, where they had sex for the last time before it was over, where he had lain so many times staring at the ceiling and jerking off to the thought of Suga’s alluring scent. Kuroo missed his bed, even though he had only spent two nights away from it. He missed the times when his room had been lit up by happiness, when it had been visited by his friends, and it was surreal to think that it had only been two days.

The lights flicked on and Bokuto stopped by Kuroo’s side.

“Do you want help?” the alpha asked.

Kuroo shivered. It was suddenly cold, but Bokuto was warm next to him.

“I don’t know what to pack,” Kuroo said.

He couldn’t pack his memories into a box.

“I’ll help you,” Bokuto said.

With the alpha’s help Kuroo finally got a bag ready to take with him back to Bokuto’s. They returned to the living room after Kuroo took one last glance at his room. It felt like the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end until I figure out where to go with the next chapter. I have exactly 0 words written for it. I'm thinkin the next chapter will probably be the last of this fic, but we'll see!


	6. Chapter 6

On Christmas it was snowing. Kuroo and Daichi had just gotten back from the station, settled into the small living room together.

“This is a nice place,” Daichi said.

Kuroo smiled.

“We would fit here together,” he said. “Unless you want to look for something bigger.”

“Honestly, I don’t really care,” Daichi replied. “For as long as we’re living together, I don’t care.”

“Maybe we should think about it once we find out where we’re studying next year,” Kuroo said.

He looked out of the big window that provided a nice view of the snow falling slowly. He leaned against Daichi and smiled.

“I can’t believe your Dad found you such a nice place,” Daichi said.

“I can’t believe he persuaded Father to pay for it,” Kuroo said and laughed. “I can’t believe anything that has happened lately.”

“Such as?” Daichi asked.

“You know,” Kuroo said and gestured around. “Moving out because my Father hates me. The fact that I actually gave him a reason to hate me.”

“You didn’t,” Daichi pointed out, but let Kuroo continue.

“Mostly I can’t believe that you’re really with me,” Kuroo said quietly. “It’s so hard to comprehend that I’m not alone after so many years of absolute certainty that I would never date because of how I am.”

Daichi stroked his cheek and kissed his temple, his touch sweet and gentle, and Kuroo could have melted into him.

“Is this for real?” he asked. “Or are you just an elaborate fantasy?”

Daichi laughed at the question.

“Wouldn’t I be much better if I was a fantasy?” he questioned.

“What do you mean better?” Kuroo asked and turned to look at his boyfriend. “You’re the best already.”

Daichi hummed and shifted his hand to Kuroo’s waist.

“If I was perfect you wouldn’t have to work so hard to get me to do all the things you want me to do,” he said.

“Maybe my fantasy is so elaborate it’s taking things like believability into account,” Kuroo said and laughed quietly, Daichi’s hand warm over his ribs before it dropped down to his hips. “If you were too perfect I might not believe it.”

“Sometimes you make no sense,” Daichi said and nuzzled their noses together. “But that just makes you cuter.”

Kuroo blushed at being called cute. It may have not been the first time Daichi called him that, but he would never get used to it.

“Have you decided what to do about your trip yet?” Kuroo asked.

He placed his hand on Daichi’s thigh.

“Mm, I was almost sure that Suga would still be so mad at me he would tell me to not go,” Daichi said against Kuroo’s cheek, “but instead he told me that if I cancel he’s going to tell you every embarrassing secret I have.”

“Oh,” Kuroo smirked and shifted closer to his boyfriend. “So you do have some dark secrets. But it’s no fun just hearing them from someone. I want to dig them out myself.”

Daichi chuckled, and Kuroo turned his head to kiss the alpha.

“I’m glad he doesn’t hate you,” he said and kissed his boyfriend again.

“He’s still bitter,” Daichi said, but anything else that he might have thought of saying was lost in how his lips searched for Kuroo’s.

Kuroo lifted his hands into the alpha’s hair and pulled him closer. Daichi’s hands slipped to his back to hold him steady, and Kuroo felt happiness tingling in his body all the way down to his toes.

“Shouldn’t we take this to bed?” Daichi then asked, lips brushing against Kuroo’s with each word.

“What? You’re not going to take me here, on the couch?” Kuroo asked with a straight face that was severely cracking.

“You want me to?” Daichi asked and kissed Kuroo’s neck, causing the other alpha to moan quietly. “It’s so clean and new. I thought you might want to keep it that way for a while longer.”

“How thoughtful,” Kuroo said weakly when Daichi gently sucked on the most sensitive spot on his neck.

Daichi stood up and pulled Kuroo with him. They quickly made their way to the bedroom where Kuroo’s old bed was waiting for them, Kuroo pulling Daichi from his hand before stopping right next to the bed. He turned to smile at his boyfriend.

“I got you something,” he said.

Daichi looked at him questioningly, when Kuroo opened the drawer of his nightstand and pulled out a small packet. Kuroo smiled shyly as he presented it to the alpha who took it.

Kuroo watched Daichi’s fingers work with the wrapping until a neat box was uncovered.

“What is it?” Daichi asked.

Kuroo smiled.

“Open it,” he said.

Daichi looked at him for a while longer before opening the box to reveal a ring. His eyes stopped to the piece of jewellery, face impossible to read, and Kuroo waited anxiously for him to say something.

“You got me a ring?” Daichi asked quietly and looked up at Kuroo.

Kuroo nodded, biting his lip gently.

“I hope it fits,” he said.

He took the ring off its box and reached for Daichi’s left hand. The alpha let him lift the hand and Kuroo slipped the ring on the right finger. It fit perfectly, and Kuroo quietly sighed in relief, still holding onto Daichi with both hands.

“You didn’t have to,” Daichi said.

Kuroo looked at him and found him blushing.

“I wanted to,” he said. “So I had to.”

Daichi closed his eyes and leaned forward, forehead pressed against Kuroo’s shoulder. Kuroo turned his head to kiss his temple, although most of it landed on his hair.

“I guess I’m starting to believe that this is real,” Kuroo said. “And that you really do want me.”

Daichi pulled his hand off Kuroo’s hold to embrace the alpha with both arms. Kuroo hugged him back, relaxing into it. Daichi smelled good, he smelled like home, and Kuroo knew that it was the scent that would always put his mind at ease.

He opened his eyes and noticed how Daichi’s nape was bared, and took advantage of the situation. He nibbled on the skin before kissing it, biting a bit harder before licking over the faint lines of his teeth. Daichi laughed.

“Will you let me fuck you sometime?” Kuroo asked.

Daichi stepped away from him and looked at him thoughtfully. On his face he had that frown that meant “absolutely not, but only if you can’t convince me”, and Kuroo was ready to step up to the challenge.

“I’d really like that,” he said, as sweetly as he could. “You know that I have my alpha needs too.”

Daichi was biting his lips, they were a thin line on his face, and his eyes were hard.

“Pretty please,” Kuroo tried and grabbed a good handful of the alpha’s ass.

Daichi burst to laughter.

“What kind of manipulation technique is that?” he asked and stroked Kuroo’s arm. “I don’t know what to say. It’s probably not a surprise to you that I never thought I’d ever do it.”

“I know,” Kuroo said. “And you know that I won’t pressure you into anything. But just, please, give it a thought?”

Daichi thought for a moment before nodding.

“I’ll keep it in mind,” he said. “I can’t promise you.”

Kuroo nodded and pulled the alpha into a kiss.

“Hey,” Daichi said and pulled away. “Will you be really disappointed if I say no?”

Kuroo raised his eyebrows.

“What kind of a question is that?” he asked. “I don’t know how to answer it without making it sound like I’m pressuring you.”

“Just be honest,” Daichi said and sat down on the bed, pulling Kuroo down with him. “I want to know. If you never ever got to top again, would that disappoint you?”

Kuroo didn’t really want to say, but Daichi had that certain look on his face, so he sighed.

“I guess it would,” he admitted. “I mean, I don’t always want to be the one spreading my legs. Sometimes I want to take.”

Daichi nodded.

“So you wouldn’t be happy with our sex life if I didn’t let you do it?” he asked.

Kuroo frowned and groaned.

“No,” he said. “I didn’t mean that. Look, this is why I didn’t want to say anything.”

“But how could you be happy if you can’t have what you want?” Daichi continued.

“I don’t know!” Kuroo said in frustration. “Sex toys? I don’t know.”

Daichi stayed quiet.

“What does it feel like?” he asked then.

Kuroo wasn’t quite sure he could believe what he was hearing.

“Taking it up the ass?” he asked to clarify, although it was obvious.

Daichi merely nodded. Kuroo blinked.

“That’s a horrible question!” he then complained. “I don’t know how to explain it.”

“You like it,” Daichi said.

Kuroo smiled and shook his head.

“I like it, and I know a few more alphas who like it,” he said, “but that doesn’t necessarily mean you’ll like it.”

“I don’t know what it feels like to have someone touch you… there,” Daichi said.

“You want to know?” Kuroo asked.

Daichi didn’t immediately reply.

“We have all the time in the world,” Kuroo said. “You don’t have to decide now. In fact, I don’t want you to decide now.”

Daichi didn’t seem exactly happy with that, but didn’t comment.

“What I would like now, however,” Kuroo said slowly, “if you think it would be okay…”

Daichi was looking at him, all ears, and suddenly Kuroo got shy. He lifted his hands to his cheeks.

“What?” Daichi asked when Kuroo didn’t say anything.

“I’m not sure I can say it,” Kuroo said and looked away. “It’s too… I’m not sure I could actually go through with it if you say yes.”

Daichi coaxed him to turn his head back towards the alpha.

“It’s something you want really bad,” he questioned, and Kuroo nodded. “You can whisper it.”

“That’s even more embarrassing!” Kuroo shrieked and fell backwards onto the bed. “I can’t believe I’m even considering asking you.”

“Well, you better believe it, honey,” Daichi said and lay down next to him.

Kuroo was staring intently at the ceiling when he forced himself to open his mouth.

“I want to fuck your thighs,” he blurted out.

There was a moment’s silence.

“What?” Daichi asked. “How?”

Kuroo glanced at Daichi before sitting up.

“I’ll show you,” he said.

He guided Daichi better on the bed before taking a hold of his legs and pressing them together and lifting them up. He positioned himself next to them, hips resting against the underside of Daichi’s thighs.

“Like this,” he said and rolled his hips gently. “Although maybe I should do it from behind so I can’t see your face.”

“Why?” Daichi asked.

“You’re watching,” Kuroo said and hid behind Daichi’s legs.

Daichi laughed good-naturedly, and Kuroo smiled too, although he didn’t show it. He wished that the alpha wasn’t wearing his jeans so he could kiss the beautiful flesh of his thighs instead of smiling secretly.

“For real, Tetsurou,” Daichi said, and Kuroo peeked at him from behind his legs. “Do you want to do it?”

Kuroo blinked.

“You mean…” he started to say, but suddenly he was uncertain, so he let his voice die.

“Do you want to… uh, use my thighs?” Daichi asked, a faint blush rising to his cheeks.

“Yes,” Kuroo gasped.

Daichi pulled his legs free before sitting up and facing Kuroo.

“Then you can,” he said and kissed the alpha, who was still staring a bit stupidly.

When Daichi licked his way inside Kuroo’s mouth, the other alpha snapped back to reality and eagerly returned the kiss, licking against Daichi’s tongue and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Daichi pulled him down with him, never breaking the kiss, and Kuroo felt how his body was burning and he needed more, more, more.

His hands were shaking with eagerness when he started undressing the alpha under him. Daichi ended up doing most of the work, Kuroo merely fumbling while trying to push his body against the other alpha’s, to feel more, to find out if Daichi was burning the same way he was.

They were both naked, and Kuroo was straddling Daichi, kissing him, licking over his lips and inside his mouth, hips rolling against an erection and hips, and suddenly it all felt too real, it was so real it was surreal, and Kuroo didn’t know what to do, he could have just continued rutting against his boyfriend until he came and he would be perfectly happy with that. He might have done exactly that if Daichi didn’t take a hold of his head, firm hands on both cheeks, and pull him away.

“Didn’t you say you want to take me from the back?” he asked, blushing at the words that sounded far different from his usual “making love”.

Kuroo smiled at the fact that Daichi was so fair, so fair he didn’t even like implying that one was taking something from the other, even if in reality it was never like that. When Daichi was fucking Kuroo, when his cock was reaching deep inside, Kuroo always felt that Daichi was giving him everything and more.

“I love you, Sawamura Daichi,” Kuroo said as seriously as he possibly could while his cock was already leaking pre-come.

Daichi chuckled.

“You’re unbelievable,” he said. “I love that about you.”

Daichi kissed him softly before turning around, kicked Kuroo out of the way to properly settle on his hands and knees.

“Shit, I never thought I’d end up in this position,” he mumbled, hanging his head lower in embarrassment.

Kuroo lifted his hands and gently placed them onto Daichi’s ass.

“Thank you,” he said, voice so full of emotion that he blushed at it, thanking heavens that Daichi couldn’t see.

Kuroo had touched his boyfriend’s ass numerous times, but there was something different now that it was offered to him so clearly. Although, he reminded himself, Daichi was technically only offering his legs. Still, Kuroo let his hands roam the muscular ass, smooth skin that curved so nicely into his legs, his tanned skin so amazingly beautiful that Kuroo couldn’t help bending down and kissing a buttock.

Daichi squealed, and Kuroo immediately snapped back up.

“I’m sorry!” he said. “I wasn’t thinking!”

Daichi turned to look at him with a frown.

“Why are you apologising?” he asked. “You’re allowed to touch.”

Kuroo felt flustered, looking down to the beddings and scratched his cheek.

“I wasn’t sure what I can do,” he said quietly. “I don’t want to cross a line.”

Daichi sat up, bringing his face very close to Kuroo’s.

“For as long as nothing goes inside, you are free to do as you like,” he said.

They must have both been equally red at that point, and Kuroo kissed Daichi before the alpha could bend over again. He giggled, placed his hands on his boyfriend’s ass and looked. He simply looked at the way Daichi’s skin was a different tone from his, the way his flesh bulged just the tiniest bit between his fingers. He looked at how his hands slid over the curve, how they turned and his fingertips were now pointed to the middle and he pulled just a little bit to expose Daichi’s entrance.

That was something Kuroo had never seen before, and he was holding his breath, heart thumping in his chest as he took in the sight of Daichi. The alpha was stiff, so Kuroo continued to massage his ass to make him relax, to remind him that he wouldn’t take if Daichi didn’t give.

Kuroo smirked to himself and let go with one hand, the other still keeping Daichi’s ass spread and his pucker exposed. With his free hand Kuroo softly touched his boyfriend’s balls, slid it up to feel his cock that had started to go soft.

He must have been much more nervous than he let on.

Kuroo had to close his eyes and smile for just a second. Daichi was much cuter than he himself wanted to admit, and Kuroo felt absolutely blessed to have him. He touched Daichi’s entrance with a fingertip, very gently, watched how the muscle contracted and pulled away from his touch, but he followed. Daichi squeaked and Kuroo hushed him, stroking over the pucker a few more times before trailing lower until he was touching his balls again, shifting both his hands to hold onto the alphas thigh instead.

It was not the first time Kuroo was touching Daichi’s thigh, but something about it felt special, important even, like this was a turn for something different. He bent lower to kiss the seam between buttock and thigh, lips travelling lower, and his breaths were shaky.

Kuroo let go of all the restrictions he had ever had, paying very close attention to the thighs he had admired for so long. He was sucking and biting the skin, soothing the bite marks with gentle licks and kisses, soft blows of cool air against the wet skin. Daichi made soft content noises, and Kuroo didn’t stop before his cock was aching to get attention. He took it in his hand and stroked it a few times, spreading his pre-come over the shaft and trying to determine if he could go without lube.

He groaned when he got up, getting the lube as quickly as he could and dribbling it over his hot length. Daichi turned to look at him, but Kuroo couldn’t look at his face, couldn’t risk it being too much for him to take. He threw the bottle onto the bed and guided Daichi’s hips up, legs closer together, and with that he sank in.

A loud moan echoed in Kuroo’s head when his cock pushed between Daichi’s muscular legs, the pressure absolutely amazing after neglecting himself for so long. He didn’t stop to see if there was something he could do differently, he didn’t have time to think. He moved in sharp thrusts, skin slapping against skin, and Kuroo closed his eyes to feel, to only feel. His cock was rubbing against Daichi’s, and the alpha tightened his leg muscles to give Kuroo a better hold, and Kuroo bent down, forehead leaning against Daichi’s shoulder.

Daichi’s skin was soft in Kuroo’s hold. He had his hands on the alpha’s hips, pulling him closer to him with each thrust. Maybe he was too rough, he didn’t really care because he was too far gone, he could hardly breathe with how perfect everything was, and Daichi was groaning quietly with each slap of Kuroo’s hips against his ass.

“Fuck,” Kuroo grunted.

His knot was swelling and he pushed closer and closer to keep it rubbing between Daichi’s thighs, he needed more but it was too fast, and with one last broken moan he came hard, stuttering thrusts milking him dry of semen, and his knot was full and Daichi’s hold of it was tight.

Kuroo sobbed when he finally stopped moving. His forehead was rubbing sweat to Daichi’s skin, and his body was shaking, and he had to breathe for a while to calm down. Daichi shifted beneath him, and Kuroo pulled his cock out from between his legs before dropping down to the bed.

“Are you alive?” Daichi asked with a chuckle and sat up, looking down to Kuroo with a smile.

“Uh huh,” Kuroo replied weakly.

He closed his eyes for a moment to bask in the afterglow before reminding himself that there was more to come.

Daichi was still looking at him with a gentle smile when he opened his eyes.

“You’re the best mate I could have ever wanted,” Kuroo said.

Daichi smiled brighter and stroked his cheek.

“My thighs feel kind of gross,” Daichi said and laughed.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Kuroo mumbled, ignoring the face Daichi made at the nickname, and rolled over to bury his head in Daichi’s lap.

Daichi laughed again, and Kuroo licked his thighs, cleaning up lube and his own semen. Daichi stroked his hair and let him do it for a moment longer, but then pulled him away from his hair, and Kuroo moaned.

“Fuck,” he cursed and settled on his back, spreading his legs. “Take me, Daichi!”

“How could I say no to you,” Daichi mused. “Especially when I’m this hard.”

Kuroo whined and lifted his legs up to get them better out of the way.

“Fuck me, baby,” he said and smirked at Daichi’s glare.

“I hope you’re not expecting me to prepare you thoroughly,” Daichi said, although slightly shy.

“Yes,” Kuroo breathed. “No. I’m not expecting anything else but your cock inside me.”

Daichi blushed.

“You shouldn’t say all those things,” he mumbled.

“Secretly you love it,” Kuroo said, and was certain that he was right.

Daichi rolled his eyes and took a hold of the lube. He dripped some onto his fingers and immediately went for Kuroo’s entrance to start prepping him. He started with one digit, but very quickly added a second one, squeezing more lube around the hole, trying his best to quickly make sure that Kuroo was wet enough.

“It’s enough, it’s enough,” Kuroo tried to say, but Daichi didn’t look convinced.

“You said that the first time too but it hurt,” he pointed out. “I don’t want to hurt you like that.”

“I like it when it hurts,” Kuroo tried to argue.

Daichi slapped his thigh, and Kuroo snapped his mouth closed. His eyes were wide as he stared at Daichi, whose cheeks were flaming red. The alpha wouldn’t meet Kuroo’s eyes.

“Just,” Daichi said slowly. “Stop insisting.”

Kuroo groaned. If insisting would get him slapped like that, he would never stop doing it. He thought back to when he had subtly hinted at wanting to be spanked, or maybe just slapped a bit, and Daichi had spluttered until he had to leave the room to cool down with how absolutely impossible Kuroo’s request had been. And now…

“Daichi, I really love you,” Kuroo said.

The alpha glanced at him before squirting more lube around his asshole. Kuroo whined.

“I don’t think I can never do that again,” Daichi mumbled and started spreading lube over his cock.

“Please, babe,” Kuroo tried. “Please, just once more, please.”

Daichi glared at him murderously, but Kuroo had been glared at by Suga before, and compared to that death glare Daichi seemed tame, so Kuroo continued.

“Make it sting, Daichi, babe,” he pleaded.

Daichi was looking down at his own cock with burning intensity, and Kuroo was ready to give up, when he looked up, and slapped Kuroo again, this time hitting his tight buttock.

“Ah!” Kuroo gasped, rolling his hips up for more, he needed more, he needed everything that Daichi could possibly give him.

“Daichi,” he whined. “Destroy me.”

Daichi pressed the tip of his cock against Kuroo’s puckered entrance and stopped. There was just enough pressure to make it feel like he was going in, but not enough to actually slip inside. Kuroo whimpered, eyes squeezed shut, hands grasping his own legs tightly.

“Don’t push your luck, _babe_ ,” Daichi said.

And he thrust.

Kuroo moaned loudly, head thrown back, when Daichi’s cock slowly breached the tight ring of muscle shielding his entrance. As much as Kuroo might want to argue that he could take Daichi without any preparation, this amount of fingering before entry was just the right amount to make Daichi feel massive and his entrance feel tight, a combination which drove Kuroo crazy with pleasure.

It would not be an overstatement to say that Kuroo was sobbing with tears running down his temples and some of them making it to his ear when Daichi set a relaxed pace for his thrusts. Kuroo let go of his legs in order to clasp at Daichi, his fingers searching for a hold of the alpha’s muscular back or anywhere he could reach. He was moaning loudly, a part of him expecting for Daichi to tell him to quiet down, but instead he felt a hand wrap around his cock and squeeze his knot, driving him wild.

Kuroo wasn’t sure what was happening. He had never felt such intense pleasure that it was drowning him, all of his thoughts gone out the window as his body convulsed, back arching, head turning from one side to the other, toes curling and he tried to get more of Daichi, his hips were rolling but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to escape after all, cock extremely sensitive and sprouting semen over his abdomen.

What was certain, however, was that Daichi was there and holding him, and Daichi was the source of his bliss, and Daichi was everything. The alpha was fucking into his hole with strong thrusts, balls round and full, and the hand that wasn’t stroking Kuroo’s knot was stroking his cheek, drying away some of the tears while he kissed Kuroo’s neck, groans of pleasure drowned out by Kuroo’s whimpers.

“Tetsurou,” he whispered right before he came, and Kuroo felt his hole be filled by Daichi’s load and knot.

Daichi nuzzled the curve of Kuroo’s neck, inhaling his scent, and Kuroo had wrapped his body around the alpha’s. Daichi smiled and kissed his neck.

“Do you have tissues somewhere close by?” he asked.

Kuroo didn’t say anything, having hardly even registered the words. He was still flying way too high to focus on mundane things such as personal hygiene. His hands were clasped together behind Daichi’s back, ankles crossed over the alpha’s ass. Daichi hummed and tried to shake him off with no success.

“Tetsurou?” he tried. “Honey? Darling?”

Kuroo shook his head and pressed it closer to Daichi’s body. Daichi smelled good. Daichi felt good. Kuroo only wanted to be there, now that he could, he just wanted to remain in this hold.

“At least you’re breathing,” Daichi stated before sighing.

 Kuroo squealed when Daichi suddenly rolled them over, and he was forced to move his legs to a more comfortable position.

“Sorry, Tetsurou,” Daichi said quietly and stroked his hair. “It wasn’t very comfortable for me.”

Kuroo shook his head against Daichi’s neck and shifted slightly to remain wrapped around his lover.

“Just a while longer,” he whispered, and Daichi stroked his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm thinking there's going to be one more chapter of this particular fic. Which I haven't even started writing yet.


	7. Chapter 7

The New Year was the last time Kuroo and Daichi could get together with good conscience and not feel like they were wasting valuable study time. As much as Kuroo would have loved to say that he could study with Daichi, he knew that there was no way he would waste and opportunity to have sex with the alpha if they were alone.

Originally they had planned for Daichi to visit Tokyo, but then a day before he was supposed to return, Kuroo got a call from him.

“My family really wants to meet the person I’m engaged to,” Daichi said.

Kuroo was shocked into silence.

“Tetsurou?” Daichi tried when there was no response.

“Are you sure?” Kuroo asked weakly.

“Yes,” his boyfriend replied. “Don’t worry, Tetsurou. They already know you’re not an omega.”

“What?” was all Kuroo could even think to say.

“Well,” Daichi said. “They obviously saw the ring after I came back and demanded details. And I thought I should just tell them the truth instead of trying to keep it under covers. They would have figured it out eventually.”

Kuroo still couldn’t say anything.

“It’s okay, Tetsurou,” Daichi said. “They were surprised, but they accept it.”

“Are you sure?” Kuroo asked weakly.

“I’m absolutely certain,” Daichi said.

Kuroo didn’t feel good about it. He didn’t feel good about it at all, and he knew that Daichi knew it. The alpha stayed quiet, waiting for him to say something. Kuroo didn’t know what to say.

“I’m not sure I can,” he finally said, voice quiet and stuffy.

“I understand that, Tetsurou,” Daichi said. “I know it’s a lot to ask after what happened with your parents. But I promise you, my mother and sister are both really looking forward to meeting you.”

“And your father?” Kuroo asked.

Daichi went quiet, and Kuroo immediately had a bad feeling. It was never a good sign when someone had to pause before saying something.

“He’s not here,” Daichi said quietly.

“Oh, he’s out of town?” Kuroo asked, wondering if the man already knew about Daichi’s fiancé.

“No,” Daichi said. “I mean that he’s not a part of our family.”

Yet again it was Kuroo’s turn to go quiet. Daichi had never really talked about his parents, and when visiting Kuroo had only ever met his sister. Daichi always had excuses for his parents being away, and he had assumed that they were gone on business trips a lot – which might have been true for his mother at least.

“Is he, uh…” Kuroo tried to come up with something to say. “I’m sorry?”

“Thank you,” Daichi said. “But it’s really not… I’m used to it by now.”

Kuroo wasn’t sure if it was okay to ask questions, so he didn’t. He waited for Daichi to say something if there was something the alpha wanted to say.

“Will you come see my family?” Daichi asked after a moment’s silence.

Kuroo still didn’t feel good about it at all.

“I guess so,” he said.

“Are you sure?” Daichi asked. “I told them how things went with your parents so they understand if you don’t want to. But I’d really like them to meet you. We could start the new year with less secrets burdening us.”

“Daichi,” Kuroo said emotionally. “You’re so cute you don’t even understand it.”

If blushing had a sound, it would be the noise Daichi made at Kuroo’s statement. Kuroo chuckled.

“I’m sure,” he said. “I’ll come meet them.”

“Thank you,” Daichi said. “It means a lot to me. I love you.”

That is why Kuroo was now sitting with Daichi in the alpha’s bedroom, body still shaking slightly after the adrenaline rush of officially meeting Daichi’s family.

“They really like you,” Daichi said with a smile.

Kuroo nodded, but didn’t meet the alpha’s eyes. He was still feeling uncomfortable and needed to catch his breath.

“I’m really happy that you agreed to meet them,” Daichi said and shuffled closer to Kuroo to stroke his back. “I know how hard it was for you.”

“Do you?” Kuroo asked, eyes downcast.

“I imagine I do,” Daichi said and pulled Kuroo closer to him. “I have listened to you, you know.”

Kuroo nodded. He was mostly focused on breathing properly to hopefully calm his racing heart.

“You’re fine,” Daichi said. “Nothing bad happened. You survived.”

Kuroo smiled at the floor and leaned closer to his alpha. He closed his eyes.

“I did,” he agreed quietly.

Daichi kissed his cheek. They heard Daichi mother call to them from downstairs. Daichi got up and went to his door to talk to her before she and Daichi’s sister left. He closed the door and returned to Kuroo.

“They’ll be gone for quite a while,” he said.

“Good,” Kuroo said. “I need to calm my nerves.”

Without more of an explanation Kuroo pulled Daichi closer by his hips and started opening his trousers with intent. Daichi didn’t say anything, looked at the way Kuroo’s fingers worked the button and zipper open, before he took a hold of the alpha’s hands. Kuroo looked up to meet his eyes.

“Are you sure?” Daichi asked.

Kuroo nodded.

“I really want to suck your dick,” he explained.

Daichi raised his brows, but after a moment of looking Kuroo in the eyes he let go of the alpha’s hands and let him start pulling down the opened trousers before his underwear followed.

Kuroo faced Daichi’s limp cock before standing up and pulling the alpha into a kiss. He spun them around, licking briefly into his boyfriend’s mouth, before pushing Daichi to sit down on the edge of the bed. Daichi allowed him to remove his trousers and underwear, and Kuroo tossed them aside before settling between Daichi’s legs. His boyfriend’s thighs were still littered with small bruises from when he had been playing with them just a few days ago, and Kuroo felt some pride in the knowledge that he had marked his alpha’s skin.

Marked.

Kuroo kissed a trail over the expanse of Daichi’s thigh up to his hip and thought about the tradition of marking. Some alphas wanted to be marked by their omegas as a sign of equality. If Kuroo really wanted to, maybe he could…

Kuroo opened his mouth and took Daichi’s cock in. It was still soft, and in a funny way it tasted different than it did when it was hard. Daichi wasn’t all that keen on having his cock sucked, and Kuroo decided that he would have to start sucking it more often just because he wanted to. He would show Daichi that what may seem like pleasure to only one of them was also pleasurable for him. He loved to taste his alpha’s musk, get his nose so close to the essence of his sex, how his cock was hard and heavy on his tongue.

Daichi placed a hand on Kuroo’s head, fingers hesitantly twirling his hair around before taking a soft hold. Kuroo moaned, sucking harder and making slurping sounds that he knew were secretly a huge turn-on for his boyfriend. Just as he thought so, Daichi’s hold of his hair tightened just a bit and his hips swayed.

It was amazing how well Daichi could control himself even during sex. Kuroo was eagerly working on him, yet he still managed to keep his hips on the bed and his hand from tugging on Kuroo’s hair too hard. It reminded Kuroo of Daichi’s anger that one day, how it had seemed so all-encompassing and dangerous, yet the alpha remained in control of himself all the time.

Then there was the part of Kuroo that wanted for Daichi to lose it and get rough. He missed feeling so scared and small next to angry Daichi, he missed having his shirt pulled by a tight fist so that his body followed, and he wondered if he could find a way to convince Daichi to go that far.

The hold in his hair tightened, and Kuroo looked up to Daichi. The alpha was looking down to him, face flushed and eyes dark with desire. Kuroo smirked as much as he could with his mouth full of cock, and received a tug. He hummed and closed his eyes to focus on the feeling for Daichi’s hand in his hair and his cock getting harder in his mouth.

“Feels so good,” Daichi muttered.

Kuroo’s cock twitched and he had to take a hold of it over his clothes just to relieve some of the pressure. He looked up to Daichi and whined, sucks getting sloppier now that his own arousal was distracting him. Daichi was looking at his face in what looked like awe, their eyes met, and Kuroo swallowed around the cock in his mouth.

“Tetsurou,” Daichi said, his voice practically a purr. “You’re so good for me.”

Kuroo moaned, hand working along his mouth now that he could no longer fit the entirety of Daichi’s cock in his mouth, and his other hand squeezed his own cock.

“You’re so good,” Daichi repeated and stroked Kuroo’s hair.

Kuroo could no longer look, he had to close his eyes to shield himself from the warmth in Daichi’s eyes. He whimpered as trails of saliva dripped down Daichi’s erection onto his own hand, and the pressure in his own cock was getting unbearable. He tried to focus on working Daichi’s cock as well as he could, but his own need was quickly clouding his mind. He took just a bit more of Daichi inside, he needed to feel more of his alpha, he needed everything. He couldn’t stop gagging when the thick cock penetrated far enough, and Daichi immediately pulled his head away, the tug in his hair making him moan again.

“Are you okay?” Daichi asked, cradling Kuroo’s face with his hands, and his soft touch felt so wrong when Kuroo had his mouth open and dripping with saliva, lips swollen and eyes half-lidded.

Daichi stroked his cheeks with gentle thumbs, and Kuroo nodded, forcing his head out of Daichi’s hold to get back to sucking his cock. He was fast enough to do so, but his boyfriend wasn’t having any of that.

“Tetsurou,” Daichi said, a hint of command in his voice, and Kuroo looked up, head between his alpha’s hands again. “Don’t hurt yourself.”

Kuroo whined in response, words having left his head a long time ago. His hand was still stroking the other alpha’s cock while the other one was squeezing his own groin in a desperate attempt to both give himself pleasure and keep himself from coming too fast.

“You’re so good to me,” Daichi said quietly before bending down and pulling Kuroo’s face up.

“Nngh,” Kuroo managed to get out before Daichi’s mouth was on his, tongue licking over his lips before delving deeper inside his mouth.

The simple thought of Daichi kissing him after he had just had the alpha’s cock in his mouth was something that had never occurred to Kuroo before, but was now blowing his mind with how much the alpha was bending his own boundaries just for him.

“Daichi,” Kuroo mumbled between licks and kisses.

Daichi pulled Kuroo up to the bed and lay him down, never breaking apart, and Kuroo was happy to let his boyfriend handle him however he wanted.

“You always do so much for me,” Daichi said when he pulled away. “You’re such an amazing boyfriend.”

Kuroo squeezed the hand over his own cock, and Daichi looked down. He gently pushed Kuroo’s hand aside to stroke over the prominent bulge that had already leaked so much pre-come that it had seeped all the way through his jeans.

“You got this hard just from sucking my… from sucking me?” Daichi asked and the blush that spread down to his neck made Kuroo reach out and stroke his hair with both hands.

Daichi opened Kuroo’s jeans with one hand, and Kuroo’s heart missed a beat at how easily the alpha did it. How amazing must his boyfriend be to be able to do that. How amazingly lucky was he to be in bed with such a caring alpha.

A broken moan left Kuroo’s mouth when Daichi’s hand took a hold of his cock and pulled it out of the restrains of his clothes.

“Are you close already?” Daichi asked as he started to stroke Kuroo’s swollen cock.

Kuroo nodded and squeezed his eyes shut. His hips wouldn’t stay still any longer now that he was finally getting the kind of attention he had been desperate for. Daichi shifted and lowered his hips to Kuroo’s, and their cocks rubbed together. There was no way to try to hide all the moans that kept pouring out of Kuroo’s mouth, but Daichi wasn’t quiet either. He was, in fact, unusually vocal when he wrapped his hand around both their cocks as well as he could and started rolling his hips along with Kuroo’s.

“Daichi,” Kuroo whined, squeezing his hands into the alpha’s hair. “I’m close.”

Daichi grunted and kissed him, moving his hand faster over their lengths, and when Kuroo’s knot started to swell up, he stroked over that with a tight fist until Kuroo came with a whimper. Daichi rubbed his own cock over Kuroo’s just a few more times before his knot was starting to swell quickly as well, and he came too, trying to catch most of the come with his hand but failing miserably.

Daichi kissed Kuroo before pulling away. Kuroo finally opened his eyes and followed Daichi’s glance to his clothes.

“I’m so sorry,” Daichi started, but Kuroo laughed.

“It’s okay,” he said. “It’s not your fault.”

He shifted and sat up.

“You got some on your shirt too,” he said and pointed to the spots of semen on the hem of Daichi’s shirt.

“I guess we better wash these before it’s too late,” Daichi said and stripped out of his shirt.

After staring at the alpha’s body in awe for a moment Kuroo took off his own clothes too and handed them to Daichi.

“You stay in bed,” Daichi commanded before leaving the room.

Kuroo smiled and lay back, trying to not think about the open door that made him feel slightly uncomfortable to be lying around naked, no matter how many times he told himself that only Daichi was in the house with him. He thought about Daichi in the bathroom, washing any unwanted spots off their clothes while he lay in bed basking in the afterglow of a great orgasm.

In fact, his cock still had a knot, and he couldn’t help stroking it. A tiny whimper left his lips with the sudden stimulation, and his hips jerked into his touch. He squeezed his fist around the knot and wondered if Daichi would ever allow himself to be knotted. After they had talked about the possibility of Daichi bottoming once they hadn’t returned to the subject, and Kuroo wondered if he should ask of let it be. Maybe Daichi still needed time to think about it and get more comfortable with the thought.

Or maybe Daichi simply didn’t want it and was hoping that the issue would go away if he didn’t bring it up again.

Kuroo shook his head and closed his eyes. It had only been a few days. Daichi definitely needed more time. And in the meantime Kuroo would have to do with hands. He squeezed his knot again and some semen dripped out of the tip. He thought about Daichi’s cute ass, tight entrance, how he wanted to pump the alpha full of his come, how he wanted to fuck him for hours just to fill him up.

There was a quiet chuckle, and Kuroo’s eyes shot open. Daichi was standing by the bed, watching him with a smirk on his face.

“What do we have here?” the alpha asked softly. “Didn’t get enough?”

Kuroo whimpered in response and stroked himself harder. Daichi climbed to the bed over him and settled to watch him.

“You still wanted more?” he asked.

Kuroo nodded and hurried his hand. Daichi’s eyes were watching him so intently it felt like a touch.

“More,” Kuroo moaned. “I want everything.”

“Everything?” Daichi asked and smiled.

He pulled Kuroo’s hand out of the way before taking a hold of the cock that was bright red and swollen, wet with Kuroo’s come, and he started to stroke with a tight fist.

“You want everything I can possibly give you?” Daichi asked.

Kuroo looked up at his face, unable to give a proper answer with how good Daichi’s hand felt around him. He was too far gone, somewhere on another plane of existence. The pleasure he felt couldn’t possibly have been real, they never went that far, they never went for a second orgasm, this must have been a dream.

“Tetsurou,” Daichi called, and Kuroo blinked to properly see him again. “If I let you top me, I…”

“Ah!” Kuroo’s moan drowned out Daichi’s words.

Kuroo wasn’t sure what it was exactly that got to him so hard: the fact that Daichi was the one to bring up their conversation, the thought of being able to fuck him, or simply the fact that Daichi was talking about sex. In any case, Kuroo’s entire body tightened, his muscles contracting and he dug his fists into the beddings as Daichi pulled out his second orgasm, milking him dry.

Kuroo desperately wanted to cling to his alpha, but Daichi was reaching over him to get a tissue to wipe clean both his hand and Kuroo’s body. The minute Daichi stopped cleaning him, Kuroo turned to wrap his arms around the alpha’s body, face pressing against his hip.

“Do you feel good now?” Daichi asked.

Kuroo nodded against him.

“I never thought to ask you if you liked overstimulation,” Daichi mused. “I should have asked.”

“Never mind,” Kuroo mumbled against his skin.

“What a liar,” Daichi smiled and stroked Kuroo’s hair. “Let me lie down.”

Kuroo reluctantly let go of Daichi so the alpha could lie down next to him, but soon they were hugging again, and this time Daichi’s arms were around Kuroo, pulling him closer against his warm body.

“I was going to say,” Daichi said, “that if I do bottom for you, I don’t think I can take a knot.”

“It’s okay,” Kuroo replied. “I’m used to it.”

“What do you mean you’re used to it?” Daichi asked.

“Bokuto didn’t want to be knotted either,” Kuroo said.

“I see, huh,” Daichi replied.

They fell silent. Kuroo wondered if he should apologise for bringing up Bokuto, but he was too comfortable staying quietly in Daichi’s hold. He wished that they didn’t have histories that sometimes returned to haunt their happiness, he wished that they could just be together without having to ever worry about saying something wrong.

“I never thought you’d be this cuddly,” Daichi said suddenly.

Kuroo lifted his head to look at the alpha who was smiling.

“Why?” Kuroo asked.

“I don’t know,” Daichi shrugged and stroked circles to Kuroo’s back. “You seem so cool and collected it’s hard to imagine you’d like to cuddle.”

Kuroo laughed.

“I’m serious,” Daichi said. “And I’m happy.”

“You like to cuddle too?” Kuroo asked, although he didn’t really need to.

“You know it,” Daichi smiled and nuzzled his nose against Kuroo’s. “Hey, what are you going to do after the entrance exams?”

“I don’t know,” Kuroo said. “I guess I should look for a job.”

“You don’t have any plans with Bokuto or your classmates?” Daichi asked.

Kuroo shrugged.

“Not really”, he said. “It’s not like I need any more excitement in my life right now.”

Daichi pulled him closer to him.

“Hey, I was thinking,” he said slowly. “How would you feel if I moved in with you even before graduation? After the trip?”

Kuroo was so surprised by the question he jerked back to look at the alpha with wide eyes.

“What?” he asked in disbelief.

“If you don’t want me to, it’s fine too,” Daichi said. “I was just thinking… Because I don’t want to be so far away from you any more than necessary…”

“Yes,” Kuroo replied before Daichi could think that his surprise was a rejection. “Yes, if you think it’s okay, yes.”

Daichi smiled, and Kuroo saw tears accumulating in his eyes.

“Don’t cry, silly,” he said with a smile and stroked Daichi’s cheeks. “What about your family? Won’t they mind?”

Daichi shook his head.

“Mum will probably be sad to see me go so soon,” he said. “But I’m sure she’ll understand.”

Kuroo leaned closer to kiss his boyfriend.

“Daichi, do you realise that’s like two months away?” he asked. “It’s so close.”

“It’s very close,” Daichi agreed and blinked any tears away. “I wish it was today.”

“You’ll be staying over during exams, won’t you,” Kuroo reminded him. “It’s less than a month away.”

“I can’t believe it’s so soon,” Daichi said and buried his face between the bed and Kuroo’s face.

“Well, I still sometimes feel that this is all a dream and I’ll wake up to a horrible reality,” Kuroo said, and was only half joking.

“It’s reality,” Daichi said and turned his head to kiss Kuroo’s chin. “This is reality and you’re stuck with me now.”

“My favourite person to be stuck with,” Kuroo smiled.

It was almost frightening to think about how quickly things were now changing in his life, but at least they were changing for the better. It wouldn’t take much longer before he could finally have the life he had always secretly wanted but had been too afraid to admit. Finally, things would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have [a dedicated writing blog](http://mean-whalewrites.tumblr.com) but also sometimes talk about writing [on twitter](http://twitter.com/mean_whale), but to follow me on twitter please be over 18!


End file.
